One Thing
by mcwheatley
Summary: Completed! King Arthur, my way. Part one of three. Takes place just a few months before the Battle of Badon Hill. Warning: MS ish.
1. Default Chapter

One Thing

Summary: King Arthur. My way. Take's place just a few months before the Battle of Badon Hill. This is part one of three. And there's a pairing in here - somewhere;)

My inspiration was the song One Thing. By Finger Eleven. And of course it's a Mary Sue. All OC's are Mary Sue's, whether the author wants to admit it or not. You can choose to read it or not. And, there is not a whole lot of blood and gore action. Some, but not much. I'm better at smut. These are mostly tag scenes. And they will be in order of occurrence. The flashbacks will be in italic. And life isn't always action packed. I know, I spent four years in the Marine Corps. Even watch gets boring.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

Rated PG-13. Mostly for later chapters as they have mature adult content. Though nothing to explicit. Oh, and language.

* * *

One Thing - Part One

"_We have no boys." Teagan heard her mother say. "There is none left to take."_

_The Roman commander, Teagan was to find out later, was Victor Imperioli. The arrogant man looked around the small village. Sure enough, there were no young boys. Even the children looked female. He nodded at a nearby soldier. "Burn it down."_

_Teagan's mother, Isolde, grabbed the reins of the commander's horse. "Sir, you cannot do this."_

_Imperioli looked coldly at the woman. "I can do anything I wish to, woman." To emphasize his point, he brought the blade of his sword across Isolde's chest. Laughing as she fell to the ground._

_Teagan let out a scream, running to her fallen mother. "Mother." She whispered. "Oh, mother." Teagan pushed her cloak into the wound to staunch the flow of blood._

_Isolde reached a weakened hand to her daughter's cheek. "I go to a better place. I go to be with your father." She coughed. "You are a great leader. You will take care of our people."_

_Teagan let her tears fall as her mother took her last breaths. Picking up her fallen sword, she swung at the Roman, putting all her strength into it._

_Imperioli easily blocked the attack, knocking the sword out of Teagan's hands. _

"_I should kill you where you stand, boy."_

"_Boy? I am no boy." She looked defiantly at the man who had killed her mother._

_The Roman commander bent low and peered at Teagan. She looked like a boy to him. "Well, you certainly are no man." He motioned for two nearby soldiers to apprehend Teagan. He gave a menacing laugh. "But we will make one of you. That is, if you survive."_

_Victor Imperioli swung his great horse around. "Burn the place. Kill them all." He commanded to the soldiers._

_"No!" _

0o0o0o

Screaming, Teagan woke with a start. "Shit." She muttered as she got up off the ground. She had honestly hoped that the nightmares would stop.

She packed up her small camp and continued her way to the gate fort at Hadrian's wall.


	2. 2

One Thing - Part One

Disclaimer: Don't own squat.

A/N: Sorry this is starting slow. It does get better.

* * *

Passing through the gates of yet another Roman fort, Teagan sighed. This fort at Hadrian's wall looked the same. Same Roman statues, same large stone pillars. It all looked the same. And as she looked at the sameness, the same thought came to her now as she entered this fort. And every other fort before this: Why was she here? She had enough money. Why didn't she just go home? Why? She was here because she had no home to go to. These Romans whom she worked for had decimated her village, killed all her people and took her away. No, she had no home to go to.

Snorting with disgust, Teagan pushed a stray strand of hair that had come loose from its plait. Stupid hair. One of these days, she was going to just cut the damned stuff off.

Stopped by the gate guard, Teagan took notice of everything around her as the soldier checked her papers. She noticed how the fort was laid out, where the stables were, the infirmary and the tavern, where she hoped to find work.

Teagan noticed that while the Roman soldier was checking her papers, he was also leering at her. 'Typical man.' She thought. "I'm sorry, good sir. If you could be so kind as to help me find some lodging for my horse and myself, it would be appreciated." She said as sweetly as she could, trying to hurry the man along.

No such luck. The soldier took his time. His eyes roaming over just about every part of her anatomy. Teagan couldn't quite understand what was so interesting in her. Except that maybe she was new to the fort and female. She knew from experience that she would be considered fresh meat until she proved to them that she could handle herself.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the soldier finally approved her entrance and let her pass through the inner gates of the fort.

The first thing Teagan did, was secure a place for Aodh, her stallion and lodgings for herself. Quickly cleaning up, she found the tavern and was quite happy when Vanora, one of the barmaids, said they were in sore need of help and that she could start that evening.

Thanking Vanora, Teagan walked around the fort for a while, getting to know the place. 'It's always good to know where everything is.' She thought, smiling. And mostly she was enjoying the rare sunshine. After a while, she decided to rest before this evening's shift.

0o0o0o

Stepping into the tavern, Teagan was assaulted with familiar smells. Sweat, worn leather and stale ale to name a few. Though the smells were enough on their own, the sounds were what she loved best. The laughter, the jesting, and the boasting. The stories the knights or soldiers told were always good for a laugh. Most of them were highly exaggerated or completely false.

Vanora spied her and waved her over from behind the large bar. Deftly stepping around tables, bodies and groping hands, Teagan made it to Vanora, not quite out of breath.

"Hello there, love." The beautiful woman laughed. "Grab an apron, fill a pitcher and start fillin' cups." She smiled. "And Teagan? Thanks. Sometimes this place is a revolving door and I can't keep anybody. Remember, watch the hands." She bent down and came back up with a pitcher she handed to Teagan. "Sorry you won't be able to meet my Bors tonight. The knights are out on campaign and aren't expected back for a few more days."

Teagan laughed out loud, drawing nearly every eye to her. "No Vanora, I can handle the hands. Been doing this for many moons." Eyes twinkling, she picked up the cleanest apron she could find and got to work.

It wasn't really any different than the other taverns she had worked at. All had the drunks, the beautiful barmaids and handsome men. According to Jols, squire to the knights, the tavern didn't really get too boisterous until the knights came back. Though the Roman soldiers were drunk enough, they didn't have the knights to fight and compete with. Jols had informed Teagan that it was one rowdy bunch, those Sarmation Knights. Teagan could hear the admiration in his voice.

Finally, late into the night, or very early into the morning, the last patron was kicked out. Though Vanora had tried to send her home, back to her room, she decided to stay and help clean up. It gave her a chance to get to know the place better and figure out where everything was. And besides, as her only duty here was barmaid, it wasn't like she had to get up very early.

* * *

Review Please? 


	3. 3

One Thing

Disclaimer: Don't own squat.

ElvenStar5: Oh, I'm afraid that it will be slow. Thank you, I hope to keep you interested.

lucillaq: Thank you. Hope you can stick with it. I'm reading Black Cloak and am utterly hooked.

A/N: My flashbacks scenes are not that long and are not before every chapter. And since they will not fall in any particular order, they will have to be pieced together. :) Oh, I have been asked about Teagan's name. I just love it, is all. And to pronounce it, it is Reagan with a T.

* * *

_Victor Imperioli grabbed Teagan by the hair, pulling her roughly against him._

_Teagan pulled with all her strength, twisting as she moved, pulling her dagger out of her belt. She moved just fast enough, that he loosed his grip on her hair._

_Imperioli moved again, this time grabbing for her arm. _

_Teagan was faster. As she stepped back, she brought her dagger up, stabbing him in the forearm._

_Imperioli pulled back, holding him impaled arm. "You little bitch. I will see you hang for this."_

_Teagan looked at the commander defiantly. "Why? Because I am no longer under your rule?"_

_Victor Imperioli moved close to Teagan. So close that they were nearly touching. "Because I will see you back here. And when I do, I will make you wish you had come to me willingly."_

0o0o0o

Cursing the dream, Teagan spent time looking at the ceiling, trying to calm her rattled nerves. At least this time, it wasn't a nightmare.

Deciding that she really didn't want to stay asleep and waste the day, she pulled on some breeches and a worn tunic. Picking up her bow and quiver, she made her way outside, greeting those people that she had come to know. Eating a piece of bread, she stopped by the stables to check her horse, Aodh. He was a magnificent Arabian, a ghost horse. Very fast and powerful. His mane and tail were nearly the same shade as her hair. Deep red. He had become her very good friend. Sharing her bread with him, she quickly gave him a once over, making sure there were no injuries. Seeing that he was settled nicely, she then made her way to the soldier's training area near the back of the fort.

As she practiced with her bow, she didn't pay attention to the noise outside. She figured that it was the knights returning and knew she would meet some, if not all, of them this evening when she went to work. They may be famous, but not that famous to her. To her, they just be men.

Above, Teagan heard the call of a hawk.

She was oiling her bow when she heard several men come into the training area. Quickly glancing at them, she noticed that they didn't pay her any attention at all. Which was fine with her as she needed to fine tune her bow.

Figuring that she had better get moving, she got up from the bench and walked toward the target. At the moment it was at the 100 pace mark. Picking up the target wasn't happening, so she pushed the thing over and scooted it with her boot to the 200 pace mark. Setting the target upright, she walked back to her bench and notched an arrow. Letting it fly, she let out a soft curse, knowing that it wouldn't hit center. Bringing the bow down, she adjusted the tension and let another arrow fly.

THWUMP!

"Yes!" It hit dead center. And as it did so, it drew the attention of the two men who had arrived earlier.

"Nice shot!" The blonde said. "Can you do it again?" He actually sounded impressed.

Teagan nodded. Stringing another arrow, she let it fly. It hit flush with the arrow before it.

"Very nice. She might be able to out shoot you Tristan." The dark one she assumed was Tristan just snorted. "My name's Gawain by the way. What's your's?" The blonde said.

"Teagan." She regarded the two men. Gawain was huge, with blonde hair that hung past his shoulders. He seemed to have a ready smile. His friend, Tristan on the other hand, was almost the opposite. Oh, he was big all right, but he was not as tall and dark. With uneven hair that looked like it had the tendency to be unruly. He had tattoos under both eyes that were faintly familiar to her. She smiled sweetly at the two men.

"Are you new here?" Gawain asked.

"Yes." She said simply as she notched another arrow.

"Where do you work?"

Teagan let the arrow fly. "The tavern."

Gawain let out a frustrated snort. He got enough one word answers from Tristan. "Have you been here long?"

Teagan shook her head. "No."

Gawain gave Tristan a look, then back at Teagan. "Okay, Teagan, do you say much?" There was a touch of annoyance in his voice now.

'Oh, this game is fun.' Teagan thought. 'Let's play some more.' She notched another arrow. "Usually, only what needs saying." The arrow flew.

Gawain shook his head and laughed. A nice, deep laugh. "Oh, Tris. She sounds just like you."

Teagan laughed along with Gawain. "Actually, I do talk, and sometimes quite a bit. Now, if you will excuse me, I must collect my arrows." Smiling, she walked off toward the target. She knew both men were watching her, and she also knew that she looked pretty good. Even in breeches and an old tunic. Collecting her arrows, she took her time returning to the bench. As she did, her eyes caught sight of another man high on the wall, looking down at her. This one was devastating. His dark, curly hair fell near his eyes. A small, trim beard surrounded a very nice mouth. Then he smiled at her, his smile was all teeth. Teagan noticed that when he smiled, his eyes smiled too. Raising her bow in greeting, she continued to the bench.

0o0o0o

Lancelot, walking on the upper wall, heard laughing. Female laughing. And this drew him to the edge. Looking down, he watched as his two friends, Gawain and Tristan, laugh with one of the most striking creatures he had seen in a while. She wasn't very big. Not that he could see much in her breeches and tunic. But she had deep red hair, falling in curly waves to her waist. He watched as she went to collect her arrows. She had a swagger that exuded confidence. His kind of woman. It seemed as though she knew that the men were watching her and took full advantage of it. He made a mental note to himself to get to know her better. Much better.

0o0o0o

Gawain handed her quiver to her, holding it as she placed her arrows inside. "Would you care to have a contest?"

Teagan shook her head. "Sorry, I can't. I must go back to rest, I have a shift at the tavern tonight. Vanora says that I'm to meet the knights."

"Well, you just met two of us. That's Tristan, by the way." Tristan bowed his head to her. Never taking his eyes off hers. "And that up there is Lancelot."

Teagan slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder. "It was a pleasure to meet you. Both of you." She gave both men a bow of her head. "I'm sure I'll be seeing the two of you this evening then."

Both knights watched as Teagan left the training area. Gawain was the first to comment. "Wow. I think things are about to get interesting."

Though Tristan didn't say, he agreed.

Up above, Lancelot watched Teagan depart the training area. He wondered how long it would take him to bed the red haired beauty.

* * *

Here's the sext chapter. Hope it brings you back for more. I still have to Pair Teagan up with one of our heros. Who shal it be? 


	4. 4

One Thing - Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Have I done this before? Yup. Again, don't own a bloody thing.

* * *

To my reviewers: Thank you and please keep them coming. 

June Birdie - Can't say as i know if she will participate in the final battle or not. I haven't gotten that far yet. And to answere your second question - maybe. LOL!

Lianna - No losing interest here. Part two and three of this current obsession are already done. Mostly. And I just adore Lancelot also! And Gawain! And Tristan!

* * *

Arriving just a bit late, Teagan made her apologies to Vanora. "That's fine. Just glad you're here, it's mayhem out there tonight. Poor Ani is swamped." 

There were only four serving girls. Ani, Teagan, Bess and Vanora. Ani was on duty and Bess was no where to be found. 'Probably in some man's lap.' Teagan thought ruefully. Bess was always in the laps of men. And from what Ani had told her, Bess preferred the knights.

Teagan looked out among the crowd, sure enough, it was crowded. Not much room to move through. It would be fine, she'd done this before. And she liked to be busy. Loud laughter from a table caught her attention. "I guess Jols was right. They are a loud bunch." She whispered under her breath. Grabbing a pitcher and filling it, she made her way around the room filling cups.

"Hey, Teagan!" Jols yelled above the noise. "We need a fill up."

Teagan made her way back to the bar, just barely missing some groping hands of a very drunk Roman soldier. "Come on. Jusss a little bit." The poor sod slurred.

"Sorry, drunk sir." She pushed him out of her way. "Find some other willing wench." Finally getting to the bar, she refilled the pitcher. "You were right, Vanora. It's a madhouse."

The beautiful woman smiled at her. "Teagan, love. This is Dagonet. One of Arthur's knights. He's the only civilized one of the bunch."

Teagan laughed. "Oh, really?" She took in the very large man leaning against the bar. This man looked like he could move mountains. Wouldn't want to be on the wrong end of his sword.

Then he spoke.

"Hello, Miss Teagan. Vanora says that you have some healing skills. I would be grateful for the help." His voice did not sound like it belonged in the body she saw before her eyes. She heard a gentleness, a kindness in him.

"Of course. Just ask."

"Teagan!" This time the yell wasn't from Jols. It was somewhere else. She looked around to find the voice. What she saw was a grinning Gawain, obviously drunk, leaning on another knight she had not met.

"I'm sorry Dagonet. I am being summoned. It was a pleasure to meet you." She brought a filled pitcher along with her.

"Teagan! Come meet the others." He pulled her to the table. "Galahad. See I told you she was beautiful."

Galahad just smiled sheepishly at her. Teagan could tell he was drunk as well.

"Gawain, you're drunk." She filled his cup. Why not help the man along? "Sit down before you fall down." He did. Loudly and with much laughter from the others as he nearly fell off the bench. "I'm Teagan. I'll be your serving wench for the evening."

An arm snaked out and pulled her down. Looking up to see who's lap she had fallen into, she noticed it was the dark haired knight from the wall. And he was grinning at her. Lancelot, Gawain had called him. 'Damn, he's handsome.' Teagan thought, shaking her head in mirth. They were all drunk, the lot of them.

"Hello, love. Will you be my wench this night?"

Pulling herself up, she gave him an ample view of her chest. "Not this night, kind sir." She wasn't above teasing when the mood suited her. But teasing was as far as she would go.

Bringing loud laughs and "Told you she wouldn't fall for you." And "She's too good for you, Lancelot."

Getting up from the table, she stopped in front of Tristan, filling up his cup. "Don't you sit with the others?"

"No." Was the simple reply. Though he did look up at her. Sort of. His hair was covering most of his eyes. But to Teagan, they were the most interesting brown she had seen. They were so dark, they were nearly black.

'Oookay. This one's gonna be a hard nut to crack.' She winked at the knight. "Well, should you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

0o0o0o

After everyone had left the tavern that night, Teagan again stayed to help clean up. She was tired, but preferred to get the messiness cleaned up first. It wasn't a pleasant thing to walk into a closed room with spilled ale, food and whatever else that dropped. Especially the next day.

Walking to her room, she noticed that Lancelot was standing not far from her door.

He smiled as he noticed her walk up.

"Good evening, Lancelot." She smiled at the knight.

"Good evening, my lady." He waggled his eyebrows at her. "It's a lovely evening is it not?"

Teagan couldn't help but laugh at him. He certainly was handsome. 'And I bet he knows it too.' She thought. She moved to stand beside him at the balcony.

"Yes, it is. And the weather is agreeable also." Teagan chuckled.

Lancelot laughed, a nice deep laugh. "Hmmm, small talk."

"Yes, it's over rated."

The dark knight nodded. Enjoying himself. "Well, let's continue. You new here?" It was actually refreshing to talk to a woman and not have them throw themselves at him. Oh, he enjoyed the company of the ladies, but, sometimes it got dreadfully boring.

"No. Been here for years. You just haven't seen me." She gave him a wicked smile. She liked this knight. He made her laugh. Something she hadn't done in a while. Willingly.

Lancelot shook his head with mirth. "My eyesight must be going to miss that hair of yours."

Teagan flipped it back, exposing the tattoo on the left side of her neck. "Yes, old age has kicked in."

Lancelot peered closer at it. His breath caressing her neck. It wouldn't hurt to try.

Teagan gave an exaggerated shiver. "Oh my, kind sir. I do believe you are flirting with me."

He pulled back, caught off guard. "Is it working?" He was caught.

Teagan looked at Lancelot, giving him the best smile she could. "No. I'm afraid not."

Lancelot gave a heavy sigh and turned to look over the balcony. "I'll just have to try harder next time." He wasn't to put out that she didn't fall into his arms. Right now, he was just enjoying her easy company.

Teagan slipped her arm into Lancelot's, looking out over the fort with him. They started talking about life. Mostly his and the other knights. The sun was just rising when they finally parted, each seeking their own beds.

* * *

Review please, but no flames. My fragile ego can't take it. 


	5. 5

One Thing - Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Gah! Same as before.

A/N: I know this is boring, but bear with me.

* * *

Teagan walked into the stables and noticed Gawain by her horse's stall, obviously admiring him. She went to stand beside him. "How's your head this morning?"

Gawain looked at her and tried to smile. "Better than his, I think." He said pointing to Galahad who was laying sprawled in the empty stall next to Aodh's.

Teagan laughed, not feeling one bit sorry for the lad.

Gawain put his head in his hands, groaning. "I think I drank to much last night."

She laughed again. "I'm sure you did." She clucked to Aodh, bringing his attention to her. He promptly put his nose in her shirt pockets. Obliging him, Teagan pulled out a sugar cube, which he lapped up quickly.

"So that's how you do it? He's a magnificent animal." Chuckled Gawain.

Teagan took a moment to rub Aodh's neck. "Thank you. You like horses then?"

Gawain nodded. "Since I was a boy. I prefer stable duties to watch." He indicated Aodh. "He has unusual markings. I haven't seen many like him. Especially red."

Teagan entered the stall, starting to check the horse's feet and legs. "A ghost horse, some say. Arabian. He's my good friend. Has kept me out of a few scrapes." Satisfied that he was healthy, she refilled his water and left his stall. "Well, Sir Knight. I am going to practice my bow. Enjoy your chores. And wake up Galahad. Mayhap, I will see you this evening. I do not work."

Gawain smiled at her and groaned again. It hurt to move. "Mayhap, I will be sleeping this evening."

0o0o0o

Teagan had decided to take Aodh for a ride in the late afternoon. As usual, she chose to ride without a saddle. She had learnt to ride without one as a child and felt that it was better for her horse. She had never had trouble with balance.

Bent low on his neck, she let him have his head. She closed her eyes and trusted her horse. He had never led her into harm before. Teagan let him run, as fast as he would. She felt herself become one with him, she felt herself free.

After a while, the two slowed down and Teagan dismounted to rest under a tree, letting Aodh graze to his heart's content. She didn't tether him, he never strayed far. In fact, the stallion often took to following her around. When she let him.

Teagan was just about to doze off when she heard the screech of a hawk. She had learned from Jols that the hawk belonged to Tristan. Or that Tristan belonged to her. She watched as the great bird circled, agreeing that she and Tristan were of the same cloth. Proud. Glorious. Alone.

Closing her eyes, she heard the bird call again. Peeking her eyes open, she watched as the hawk circled lower to her. The bird made another pass, almost right on top of Teagan and dropped something into her lap. Looking at it, Teagan let out peals of laughter.

0o0o0o

Walking into the tavern, Teagan went immediately to the table the knights shared. Stepping in front of Tristan, she waited until he looked at her.

Looking up, Tristan noticed that Teagan had fixed amused blue eyes on him. Hands on her hips. She looked like a wildfire. Admittedly, a beautiful wildfire. Confused, he just looked at her, not knowing what to say. Or for that matter, what she wanted.

"Do I look hungry to you?" Teagan was trying hard to keep the laughter out of her voice.

At the sound of her voice, the other knights looked their way. Tristan just looked silently at her, not understanding what she meant. No, she didn't look hungry. At least not hungry for food. In fact, she looked like she was about to roll with laughter any minute.

"Do I look hungry to you?" She repeated.

Tristan shook his head. "Well...no."

Teagan dropped the dead mouse on the table in front of Tristan. Glancing at it, he almost laughed. This was too funny. And Teagan was taking it so well. If it were Vanora, she would be pounding the life out of him by now.

The other knights roared with laughter.

Teagan snorted. She put her hands on her hips. "Well, your bird must think I need to fatten up." She leaned low to Tristan, making sure he could see a fair amount of cleavage. She was rewarded with his sharp intake of breath. She smiled wickedly at him. "Remember, paybacks are bloody hell."

* * *

A/N: Ghost Horses are real and quite beautiful. The one described above is a real horse, beautiful. But Aodh is not that animal's name. Aodh: means 'fire.' 


	6. 6

One Thing - chapter 6

Disclaimer: What's that Oscar Mayer commercial, Oh yeah "O I wish..." Yeah, right.

A/N: My pairing is introduced this chapter. And it's mighty short.

* * *

After meeting Arthur formally, Teagan decided that she rather liked the Roman commander. He was unlike any she had met previously. He had given her a tour of the fort, saying that she was welcome to any of it. Even to take meals in the hall with the rest of the knights. At the round table. The round table was interesting. The Romans she had met, had strict guidelines on etiquette. Especially since most Romans found that the Sarmatians were beneath them. The Roman lords or commanders were at the head of the table, with everyone below. Arthur didn't do that. He firmly believed that his men were equal to him.

On this night, Teagan had decided to take Arthur up on his offer of using the library. He had quite the extensive collection.

After finding an overly fat volume, Teagan settled herself in a rather large chair set near the fireplace. Since somebody, usually Jols, made sure the fire was stoked, Teagan was quite comfortable. With the roaring fire, a cup of wine and an interesting book, Teagan never noticed that she had company.

He stood there watching her. The way the fire played with the red in her hair, setting off gold flames. She had that mass of curls pulled to one side, exposing her tattoo. What he would give to find the story behind that tattoo.

And what he would give to run his fingers along that tattoo, tracing it to it's end.

He shook his head as thoughts of running his hands through her hair sent a stirring in his stomach.

'Get a grip. She said she doesn't bed knights.' He told himself, willing his body to calm down.

His shuffling feet brought Teagan's attention to the door where he stood.

"Hello there. What brings you here?" Teagan smiled at the knight.

"You read." He said by way of greeting. 'Stupid, stupid. Of course she reads.'

"Of course I do. Don't you?" She was surprised at the look upon his face.

"Yes." Was his simple reply.

"But...?" There was a but in there, Teagan just knew there was.

He looked at her with confused eyes. "I guess I didn't see you as a reader...I mean, as someone who enjoys reading...I mean, the tavern..." He was stammering, not something he did. Usually.

Teagan smiled at the dark knight. "Calm down. It's fine. There are lots of things you don't know about me."

He nodded. There were many things about this woman that no one knew. Yet.

* * *

A/N: I need a little help. Teagan is going to come across a bastard child of one of our knights. Not Arthur, Lancelot or Tristan. Who should the daddy be? 


	7. 7

One Thing - Chapter 7

* * *

A/N: This scene is redundant. Been done soooo many times before, but I couldn't resist. And I can't believe that I stuck with this one so long.

* * *

It was another slow night. The knights had been at the fort for nearly a week. And when knights don't have anything to do, they drink, and cause fights. At least this bunch did. It took Teagan almost all she had to keep her temper with them. She and Ani were the only serving girls in tonight. Bess had decided to find employment elsewhere. She was angry, no pissed off, that Teagan was getting more attention from the knights than her. Which was fine with her, she didn't much likeBess anyway.

And as usual, Vanora was busy with Bors and their children. That man wasn't giving her much time to do anything. Even Van was wishing that the men would go back out.

So that left Teagan and Ani to feed and liquor up most of the male population of the fort.

Gawain and Galahad were again having a knife throwing contest, drunk. Again. Which in itself was always entertaining. This time, Galahad's barely made the target, while Gawain's made it to the bull's eye. Tristan then threw his and it landed square on the end of Gawain's. Again.

Gawain looked at Tristan. "How DO you do that?" Again.

Obviously drunk, his voice slurred. "I just aim for the middle." He started leaning. And Teagan was the one next to him when he started to go.

Teagan got to thinking that she needed to put them in their place. Just a little bit. Give them something else to think about. Pushing Tristan upright, she motioned toward the target. "Twenty pieces says that I can hit that."

All the knights looked at her, not believing she could. Tristan was the best. Even drunk. "You're on." Someone muttered.

Tristan sat down on the bench with a thud. "If she can even hit the target, I'll pay her myself." He slurred.

Picking Lancelot's dagger from his hand, Teagan flipped it to the target. It landed in the handle of Tristan's. She smiled at the sullen knight. "Cocky, aren't you?"

Mouths dropped open at that. She had just bested the best. "How did she do that?" Was heard from one, probably Galahad. That boy was amazed at just about everything she did. Sometimes, Teagan thought that he was afraid of her.

Teagan laughed. "Pay up, boys." And went back to work.

0o0o0o

Teagan was standing on the wall, looking out toward the wood. She wasn't really looking for anything. She was just enjoying the nice night, trying to relax after the hectic night. The weather was mild and the stars were out.

She stood looking out, her mind elsewhere. She didn't hear the scout come next to her.

"I'm sorry about the mouse."

Teagan jumped, catching herself on the wall. "Don't do that again."

Tristan smiled. He actually smiled. "I'm sorry to scare you."

She waved him off and turned again to look over the wall. "Just don't do that again."

He came to stand beside her to look over the wall also. "I'm sorry about the mouse."

Teagan laughed, softly. "It's okay. I'm not upset. Good thing it wasn't Van."

Tristan nodded. Everyone knew about Vanora's fear of rodents. He held out his hand. It was full of coins. "You won the contest."

Glancing at the coins, Teagan snorted. "I only said that to shut them up. My patience was thin and they were getting on my nerves." She pushed his hand back to him. "I don't want your money."

He didn't understand. If any other had won a bet, they wanted their winnings. But he put the money back in his pouch. He wouldn't tell the others that she wouldn't take it. He'd never hear the end of it if he did. He decided to change the subject. Sort of. "How did you learn to throw like that?"

Teagan shrugged her shoulders. "I was taught by a knight." Her voice grew soft, remembering. "He was a friend. My age. He was very good at the dagger and bow. He taught me as much as he could while we trained. He knew my secret, but kept it quiet. When it was found out, he was punished." She let out a small sigh. "I only wish he is still living."

* * *

A/N: Reviewie please. 


	8. 8

One Thing - Chapter 8

* * *

Cardelia - Thank you for reading this mess. No, I have better plans for Dag in part three. And yes, I bet he is passionate. And I like your idea about Galahad. As I was jotting the bones for that chapter, I filled his name in just as a filler until I made up my mind. Now, I'm thinking of leaving it in. Smile But just to warn you, he's not going to take it well.

* * *

It wasn't that early when Teagan slipped into the main hall. She had wanted to replace the book she had borrowed from Arthur. She didn't expect to see him there at this late hour.

"Good morning, Teagan." She heard him say from behind her. Making her jump.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

Teagan had placed her hand on her heart to calm the beating. "It's okay Sir. Just startled me is all. I didn't think that anybody would be here at this hour."

Arthur watched as Teagan replaced the volume on it's shelf, then looking for another. She seemed transfixed, almost losing herself in another world. He caught himself watching the way she moved, graceful, fluid. He watched the way her long red braid swung with her movements. He chuckled to himself as she stood on tiptoe to reach a higher shelf. She was small, but her movements belied a power he wondered if she knew existed in her. It was natural. Like breathing. It wasn't a physical strength. Watching her, he found himself mesmerized by this woman. He was beginning to understand the spell she had on his men.

Shaking his head to clear it, he moved to reach the book that she was having trouble reaching.

"Thank you, kind sir."

"You are welcome." He said as he regarded her. Then he remembered something that Lancelot had told him earlier this morning. "Can you fight?" He had heard from Lancelot what had happened at he tavern last night. She had bested his most accurate of knights.

This woman had unknowingly opened a can of worms.

Teagan nodded at Arthur, not a little unnerved by the man. He oozed confidence, authority. "Bow mostly, and dagger."

"No sword?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. Maybe some. I generally have no need for it. Not since I left home. Besides, I'm not strong enough. I'm better at a distance."

Arthur regarded her for a moment. He figured that she probably could take care of herself, the stories the men have been telling told him that. He wanted to see what all the fuss was about. But he honestly was just curious. He had heard several of the Roman soldiers say she was a knight. A deserter on the run. Arthur didn't believe that. But, you never knew.

"Why don't we see where your skill level is?" He gave her a wink. "And it may just prove entertaining. Do you mind?"

Teagan chuckled. "Not at all Sir, not at all."

0o0o0o

Arthur handed her a sword and everyone present laughed when it dropped to the ground with it's heavy weight.

Instead of being upset, Teagan laughed along. "I'm thinking that it's just a might bit heavy."

"Ya think?" Lancelot smirked as he unsheathed one of his twin swords and handed it out to her.

"No, Lancelot. You keep it. It'd like something longer." She gave him a sly wink. She stepped to Tristan who was standing to the left of Arthur. "May I?"

Without a word, Tristan unsheathed his blade from behind his back and handed it to her.

Smiling, she took it from him, just barely brushing her fingers with his.

Lancelot noticed this little exchange and couldn't let it go. "Ho ho. Looks like Teagan has found herself a friend." Tristan glared at him. Lancelot shrugged his shoulders. "What? Seriously. He does not give his blade to anyone."

The rest of the knights agreed with Lancelot, wholeheartedly.

"He's just damned selfish, he is." Grumped Gawain.

Teagan gave an elegant bow to the knight. "Thank you, kind sir for the use of your blade." She stepped away from the group, swinging the curved sword over her head in several wide circles. It felt good in her hands. Maybe a little on the long side, but light. Pointing the sword at Gawain, she winked at him. "Okay, big boy, you first."

Teagan took a defensive stance and Gawain moved up, drawing his own sword. Her knees were lowered, and Tristan's sword was pulled low, close to her hip.

"You sure you want to take me on?" He teased.

"Just as long as your big head doesn't get in my way." She gave him an innocent smile. "Then we'll be just fine."

Gawain laughed, bringing his sword in a wide circle to Teagan's left. She easily parried it with the flat of the blade. Again bringing it in close to her hip.

Gawain again rushed for her, this time bringing his sword down then up, which Teagan easily sidestepped.

"Come one, big boy, are you playing with me?"

"No. That's my job." Lancelot yelled to her, trying to distract her.

It did distract Gawain though. He glanced to his friend, momentarily taking his eyes off Teagan.

She took advantage of this by moving in to him, swinging her sword low to the left.

Gawain saw it to late and tried to block the shot. But Teagan's size was to her advantage. Bending low, she swung out her right leg, sweeping her legs around Gawain's, catching him in the calves of his legs. Not enough to bring him down, but enough to make him stagger so that Teagan was able to swing her entire body around and strike Gawain's sword, low on the blade. With enough force to knock it out of his hands.

Gawain dropped his sword, holding up his hands in surrender. "Okay. I give. You're quick."

Teagan just laughed, breathless. Coming to Gawain, she stood on tip toe and kissed him on the cheek.

"No. I'm just smaller. I take up less space."

He pulled her into a hug. "Aye. That you are." They walked this way to the rest of the knights and Arthur.

"Are you sure you're not a knight?" Asked Galahad. "Gawain uses brute force."

"No, Galahad, I'm not." Teagan said as she handed Tristan back his sword. "And he didn't want to hurt me. He was only playing."

Bors was laughing his head off at Gawain. He'd get ribbed on later. "But, I bet Red has some talents she's not sharing, don't you?" He gave Teagan a good natured slap on the back that nearly sent her into Tristan.

Tristan straightened Teagan, immediately dropping his hands. Touching her felt like a bolt of lightning went through them. He stood looking at her with solemn eyes.

Lancelot quickly took over. "I'm sure we'll find out what secrets the lady holds."

Teagan shook her head, laughing quietly. "Not if I can help it."

"Nope. We'll pester you until you give." He said, pulling her close.

"Yes, Lancelot, I'm sure you will."

0o0o0o

As Arthur looked on, watching her interact with his men, he was beginning to think that she was a good distraction for them. They had been increasingly irritable and edgy getting closer to their discharge. With her, his men seemed at ease. Yet, they didn't force her into anything she didn't want to do. And she kept pace with them. Giving as good as she got. But she also seemed to have a level head on her, knowing when to back down. She read each one separately and reacted to them. It was as if she picked out their distinct nuances and adjusted. She did it naturally, without thought.

As he watched her interact with his men, he was beginning to think that he could use her talents. He needed a mediator. Someone who could help with disputes. Use talk instead of swords.

Arthur wondered at her. She had told him once that she did not bed knights. That she did not become attached to them as they could fall in battle. She would be friendly with them, yes, but never love one. Arthur shook his head. She was deceiving herself. His men were drawn to her, and she to them. The bonds were becoming closer every day. And, yes, she could see her with one of his men. The question was, which one?

* * *

A/N: Not sure I like most of this, but it leads into the next chapter. Teagan is NOT a fighter. She only does it to survive.

Again: review please. Smile


	9. 9

One Thing - Chapter 9

* * *

KnightGuardian - Thank you so much for the lovely review. Yes, she doen't feel the need to jump in every bed she can. Please stick with it. It's not a quickie 'fall in love.' It's a gradual thing.

A/N: I have to do a little clear up here. From here on out, you'll see a lot of Lancelot and Tristan paired. Both want Teagan. But for purely different reasons. Gawain had stated that he prefers the stables to watch. And since Galahad is Gawain's best friend, they do their duties together. Dagonet is a healer, so he does that. And Bors, well, he just does what he does. That leaves the other two. It is natural for Tristan to have watch, as he watches everything. And I can't picture Lancelot mucking stables.

* * *

Swatting at the insistent poking to her forehead, Teagan opened one eye to see Lancelot about two inches from her face. She pulled the covers over her head only to have them pulled down again. "Doesn't anyone believe in locks around here?"

"No." Lancelot was laughing his cocky laugh. "Get up. We're going riding."

Picking her head off the pillow, she looked through the door that had been left open. "It is not even light out yet." She said grumpily.

Lancelot pulled her by her arm, so she sat up on the edge of the bed. "It will be light soon. We'll eat on the way."

Teagan cocked an eyebrow at him. He was so sure of himself. "Who planned this little outing?"

"I did and Arthur agreed. He thinks you've shown promise."

"Promise?"

Lancelot nodded. "Yup. On the training field. He says that it may be a good idea for you to get to know some of our villages."

"It's to early for me to begin to understand what you are prattling on about." Teagan tried to wave him away, but the pest just wouldn't go. He even pulled her back up when she moved to lay down.

"Come on. It'll be a nice ride."

She pouted at Lancelot. "What if I don't want to go? I actually have two nights off. I want to enjoy them."

Lancelot was not taking 'no' for an answer. He threw her some clothes.

Teagan glared at him while she pulled on her breeches and tunic. She had put on an old worn shirt to sleep in, so put the tunic over it.

It was to early for her to be awake, much less up moving, so she did not care that Lancelot was openly watching her dress. In fact, she let him have an eyeful.

"Who else is going?" She asked as she pulled on her boots.

"Tristan, you and I. That's all."

"Oh joy. This will be soooo much fun." Teagan mumbled as she followed the knight out of her room. One cocky knight who kept trying to bed her and one silent one. She wondered how she had angered Arthur to put her with these two.

0o0o0o

Lancelot and Tristan were ready and waiting for Teagan as she bridled Aodh. She was leading the horse out of the stall when Tristan stopped her.

"Are you not going to put a saddle on him?" He asked as he looked her horse over.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On how long we are going." She preferred to ride without a saddle if she could help it.

"For two days. Maybe three." Tristan said simply.

Teagan nodded. "Then I shall put a saddle on."

"I've noticed you out riding. You do not use a saddle much. And you keep your seat well."

Teagan blushed at the compliment. It was a big thing for this silent scout to say more than two words at a time. "Thank you. And not usually. Only for long distances and battle."

Tristan looked closer at this small woman. "You have been in battle?"

Teagan nodded, but did not say anything more as she saddled her stallion.

She needn't say anything. Tristan smiled in understanding and left the stables.

Tristan wasn't gone long. He was back before Teagan finished getting her gear situated. When Teagan looked up, she saw him carrying a sword in an ornate scabbard.

She pointed to it. "What's that?"

Tristan handed it to her. "For you."

Teagan took the blade, removing it from the scabbard. It wasn't all that long. But it was light and after swinging it around a few times, Teagan noticed that it felt good in her hands. She looked at Tristan, slightly confused.

"Why give this to me?"

He shrugged. "Why not? You do not have one do you?"

Teagan looked at the exquisite sword. "No. I don't. Thank you."

Tristan smiled a small smile at her as he attached the scabbard to the pommel of the horse's saddle.

Lancelot took that opportunity to pop his head back into the stable. "Hey children. Are you ready to go yet?"

Teagan swung up onto her horse as Tristan did. "Yes sir, master sir. Let's go." She said with as much sarcasm as she could muster. It was still to damned early.


	10. 10

One Thing - Chapter 10

* * *

As the sun came up, it started to get hotter. Teagan had already shed her cloak. And after flinging the mess she called hair back, again, she contemplated cutting the damned stuff off. Again.

Lancelot watched in amusement as she fidgeted with her hair. It was quite lovely in his opinion. Long, curly and red. And right now, red was his favorite color.

Teagan let out a colorful curse and dropped the horses reins. Pulling her hair back she tied it into a tight knot. It was thick and curly enough, she knew the knot would hold.

"Why don't you just cut it?"

She laughed. "I'm tempted. But there are times when I need to cover my neck."

Lancelot took a moment to look at her neck. It certainly was shapely. And it held the most interesting tattoo he had seen in a while. But, she had never spoken about it, so he wasn't.

"You've got good balance astride."

Teagan smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Can you shoot bow on horseback?"

She nodded. "Of course. Our tribes were practically born on horseback."

Lancelot agreed. His tribe was the same. "How about sword?"

Teagan brought her hand to rest on the hilt of the sword Tristan had given her. She shook her head. "Only enough to not get killed. You saw the extent of my skills yesterday. And that was only what Galen had taught me."

"Who is Galen? Your beau?"

Teagan let out a light laugh. "No. Only a knight who taught me for a time."

This brought Lancelot to the reason Arthur had insisted she go with them on this trip. "Arthur thinks you are a knight." Lancelot was to find out the truth.

Teagan tossed Lancelot a haughty look. "I'm not. And if I were a knight, would I be openly working and living in a fort full of Romans?"

Lancelot shook his head, amused. "No, I suppose not. But there is more to your story."

She gave him a disarmingly wicked smile. "Isn't there always?"

Lancelot chuckled. "There always is."

As Tristan had ridden ahead to scout for trouble, Teagan and Lancelot rode together, gently talking.

Lancelot told her about his days as a young boy in Sarmatia and his days as a knight. He delighted her in the telling of tales of the other knights. Their missions, their mishaps and tall tales.

Of Teagan herself, she only talked about things that Lancelot already knew. Her childhood in her village. Not which village, though. She never did say where she was from. She wasn't Briton, that much he could tell. Nor was she Roman. She talked of her travels along Hadrian's wall to the different forts. How she was saving her money to finally buy a tavern of her own.

Soon that conversation lulled into comfortable silence. That, combined with the unseasonable heat, Teagan found herself drifting off, daydreaming.

0o0o0o

_Teagan sat in the chair facing Victor Imperioli. Fidgeting with her papers, she noticed that he looked smug. In fact, he always looked smug._

"_I'm giving you an opportunity to stay on, here, at the fort. You can continue to train as a knight."_

_Teagan snorted, waving her scroll. "You forget, Commander, I'm free now. Rome doesn't want me as a knight. I didn't fit their profile."_

_Imperioli rested cold black eyes on Teagan, taking in her features. Wondering why he wanted her so badly. She was too small, too thin, her hair too wild. And that ghastly tattoo. Why on Earth would anyone want to mark their body like that. In retrospect though, he wondered how far down her body that tattoo went. His body tightened at the though of running his hands over Teagan's body. She was a mystery to him. And he wanted to solve her mystery._

"_If you stay, I can ensure the safety of your Galen." He spread his hands wide. "Or I can make his life miserable. It's your call."_

_Teagan's temper flared, her blue eyes blazing at Imperioli. "You cannot kill him. He has done nothing wrong."_

_Victor sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers under his chin. "No, I can't. And I'm not saying it will happen now."_

0o0o0o

"Teagan? Teagan?" Lancelot called to her. He pulled his horse next to hers and gave her a gentle shove. "Hey, wake up."

Teagan turned her head to look at Lancelot. Not seeing him right away, it took her eyes a few moments to focus.

When they did, she smiled a bright smile at him. "What can I do for you?" It seemed she wasn't aware that she had been out to lunch.

Lancelot stopped his horse abruptly, causing the animal to skid a small bit. Shaking his head, he again came abreast of Teagan and Aodh. "Are you all right?"

There was confusion in her eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you looked like you were off in la la land."

Teagan bowed her head, just a little. "I'm sorry. I must have my mind on other things." When she lifted her head, she gave him a wicked smile.

"Well, you really need to keep you eyes out." He told her, sternly.

As if on cue, an arrow whizzed out of the woods to lodge itself into Lancelot's right arm.

"Shit!" He hissed with pain. "Not now."

Teagan drew her horse alongside Lancelot's horse, drawing her bow as she did. Grabbing an arrow out of the quiver, she quickly notched it. Letting it fly in the direction the other had come from.

"You going to live?" She asked her friend.

He nodded at her, snapping the arrow off close to his arm. "Come on we need to get to cover." He looked around. "Where the hell is Tristan?"

Teagan was already away, headed toward the wood in the opposite direction that the arrow came.

Another arrow barely missed her as she made it into cover of the trees, Lancelot directly behind her.

He quickly dismounted and pulled one of his twin swords out of it's scabbard.

Sliding off her horse, Teagan notched another arrow, pointing it in the opposite direction. Crouching low, she watched for a movement, anything that would give the enemy's position away.

Lancelot crouched beside her, also keeping his eyes out. "Where is that scout?"

Teagan's eye caught a movement. Bringing her bow up to the ready, she waited, not wanting to hit Tristan if she could help it.

It wasn't Tristan. The woad crept out of the woods, looking everywhere around him. He had his bow up, ready to release the arrow should he see his target.

"Stupid Woad." Lancelot whispered. "Coming out of his cover."

Nodding, Teagan adjusted her aim, pulling the string to release.

Lancelot lay a hand on her arm. "It's to far away. It won't hit."

Teagan just grinned at the knight. "Okay. If you say so." She let it fly.

Lancelot watched in astonishment. Her arrow hit. Not only did it hit, it hit the Woad in the center of his chest, felling him.

"Shit." Lancelot whistled. "Wouldn't want to be on the wrong end of your bow."

She just chuckled at him. She may not be good with a sword, but the bow was another matter entirely.

Tristan then came out of the woods, his sword out and bloody. His eyes catching sight of Lancelot and Teagan, his horse trotted over to them.

"It's over." He said simply. He noticed the blood dripping out of Lancelot's arm. "You had best look at that." He pointed with his blade, sliding off his horse.

Lancelot chuckled. "I should. Shouldn't I?" He pulled Teagan to her feet. "Come, woman. Let me see this skill you have in stitching people up. Bors says that you do it better that Dag."

Teagan walked to her horse putting her bow up and getting her bag of supplies. Glancing at Tristan, she noticed that he had a cut on his cheek as well. Moving over to him, she pushed one of his braids out of the way. His body shivered slightly as her fingers brushed his cheek. She smiled shyly at him.

"Do you need that stitched?"

Tristan stepped away from her. "No. It will heal."

"Tristan." They both turned to Lancelot who was standing by his horse. "You best go check the area. Don't forget we have to camp tonight."

"I never do." Teagan heard him mutter. She watched him as he turned and walked away from her.

Lancelot gave her an impatient wave. "Come on Teagan. This isn't going to heal on it's own, you know."

Teagan came to where Lancelot was standing and gave him a swat in his injured arm.

"Hey! Ow!"

Teagan gave him an exasperated snort. "You two knew this would happen didn't you?"

Lancelot smiled. "Of course we did. There were only three of them. Tristan's been tracking them for days."

"And...?"

He grinned some more. "Arthur wanted to see what your skills are." He said as he pulled his shirt off, exposing his broad shoulders. And his arrow wound.

This time Teagan rolled her eyes. "I have already told you. I am not a knight."

Glancing at his chest, Teagan felt her breath catch. 'He certainly is well - muscled.' She thought. She reached out her hand and gently traced several of the scars she found. He chest felt hard, and soft. The scars leaving trails to different parts of his body. One in particular ran from his left shoulder, to cross over his chest to disappear near his right hip. She felt a sadness at what these men had to deal with in their service to Rome.

Lancelot watched as Teagan traced his longest scar. As she did, memories of that particular battle came to his mind. Shaking his head, he tried to get those images out.

Teagan saw Lancelot shake his head and pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry."

Lancelot caught her wrist. "Don't be." His voice hitched. He had wanted this woman to touch him like that. And now that she did, he was uncertain about it. "Let's get this hole stitched, shall we?"

Teagan just nodded her head, not sure what was going on.


	11. 11

One Thing - Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin.

* * *

Cardeia: This chapter will tell you more about the touches. It wasn't so much as the memories it brought, but the fact that he thought about battle instead of lust when she touched him.

* * *

The small band continued mostly in silence for the rest of the day. 

Tristan again, was riding ahead to look for trouble. He also was looking for a suitable place to camp for the night.

He told no one, but he wanted to be away from those two. It was obvious that his friend wanted Teagan. He had made no bones about that one. Tristan wanted his friend to find the happiness that he wanted. And deserved.

But...Teagan's touch had done something to his brain. It had brought a FEELING. Tristan snorted, startling his horse, causing the great animal to sidestep. He didn't feel. Oh, he did feel anger. Or lust. Blood lust. But this wasn't a feeling he had a need for.

Tristan spurred his horse faster, trying to clear his head. In the end, he couldn't. He decided to just to leave things alone.

He decided to let Lancelot have her.

No, he wouldn't let those feelings in now. He would bury them, along with all the other useless feelings.

Lancelot was having his own feelings.

Lancelot was quiet because he was not sure what to think. Or to say. To say that he didn't enjoy the feel of Teagan's hand on his chest would be wrong. But, it didn't feel like he wanted it to. He didn't feel the lust he wanted to feel. The excitement he wanted it to feel like. If he had to say what it felt like, he would have to admit that it was a comfort for Teagan to lay her hand on him.

He glanced at her trying to see her as he first did. Red haired and fiery. Beautiful and desirable. He found her beautiful. And fiery. But, did he find her desirable anymore?

Lancelot wasn't so sure.

Teagan was quiet because Lancelot was quiet. She had figured that he was thinking about something, but didn't want to ask why. It was none of her business. If he wanted to share, he would.

After a while, her mind wandered to Lancelot's bare chest. His lovely broad shoulders, with their myriad of scars.

Oh, Lancelot was handsome, there was no doubt about that. Those dark eyes that seemed to laugh. And he was able to charm the dress off anyone. But, the charm was only a mask, part of his personality. There was more to this dark knight that met the eye.

Thinking of Lancelot's scars, she wondered if Tristan had as many scars. Or more. She thought of how he reacted when she touched the cut on his cheek. Her cheeks warmed as she remembered the weathered feel of his cheek, just under the tattoos.

Without thinking, her hand wandered to her own tattoo. Tracing the pattern of the dragon with her fingers.

0o0o0o

Lancelot and Teagan had still not spoken to each other when Tristan rode up to them.

Riding up, he looked from one to the other. Something wasn't right. It seemed that the silence was no longer comfortable. Something had happened.

He pointed ahead. "I've found a spot to camp. About two miles ahead."

Lancelot looked at his friend. "Right." He moved his horse ahead, leaving Tristan to ride with Teagan.

Tristan brought his horse alongside Teagan's, bringing his face close to hers, to get her attention. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"He seems preoccupied." Tristan gestured towards Lancelot.

Teagan feigned indifference. "Oh, I didn't notice."

Tristan urged his horse forward, coming abreast of Lancelot. After looking at his friend for a few moments, he decided that, yes, Lancelot had his mind somewhere else.

"What did you do to her?" He said as he crooked his thumb backward.

Lancelot turned in his saddle, looking at Teagan, smiling. She replied by smiling back.

"Nothing, my friend, nothing."

Tristan gave him cold eyes. "Then why are you two not talking?"

Lancelot shrugged his big shoulders. "Have you ever wondered at the complexities of the woman?"

"No. Women are poison."

Lancelot looked at Tristan, noticing that the man had actually said that with a straight face. He let out a hoot of laughter, which caused Tristan to scowl.

He laughed louder. "Ah, but it's a wonderful death."

0o0o0o

By the time the trio made up a small camp, things were back to normal between Lancelot and Teagan. For a bit.

She spent a good bit of time mothering Lancelot's arm. Redressing the wound and making a poultice to ward off infection.

Though she didn't realize it, but Lancelot did, was that she spent some of that time with her hands again on Lancelot's bare chest. Her fingers lightly playing along his skin, sending shivers through his body.

Lancelot couldn't take much more. "Woman, if you don't stop poking my arm..." Lancelot growled at her.

Teagan interrupted. "You'll do what?" There was laughter in her eyes.

"This." He bent down, capturing his lips with hers.

Bringing her closer to his body, Lancelot forced her hands around to his back.

It was such a chaste kiss, not passionate. It didn't seem as thought this was what Teagan wanted from him.

As Lancelot pulled away, he looked down into Teagan's eyes that held confusion. There shouldn't be confusion in them. There should be excitement or desire.

"What was that for?" She whispered. Pulling even further out of Lancelot's grasp.

He smiled at her. It was such an infectious smile, Teagan couldn't help but smile too.

"Testing the waters."

"Oh."

The two seperated and went about their seperate duties in the small camp. There was no meal to cook as they had decided to eat the dried meat they had brought.

Soon, they settled in their furs to try and get some rest. Tristan wanted to leave at first light.

0o0o0o

_Teagan was held in Justus' grasp, forced to watch as they restrained Galen._

_Her heart went out to her friend. He wasn't even struggling._

"_Why, Justus? Why is he doing this?"_

_Justus gave an evil laugh. He was enjoying the discomfort that Teagan was experiencing. "Because you lover had kept a secret from his commander. You know that is forbidden."_

_She could only whisper. "He is not my lover." _

_Galen was strung up. His arms were high above his head. He was straining to touch the ground with his feet. It looked as though he hung there. He was already bloody from the beating he had taken._

_Teagan couldn't move, Justus was holding her much too tightly. The wretched man bent to her ear. "Watch what Victor does to your lover." He whispered._

_As if in reply, Victor Imperioli swung the whip, bringing it down onto Galen's chest. Blood welled where the skin was broken._

"_No!" Teagan screamed, straining against Justus' tight grip._

_Hearing Teagan scream, Galen brought his head up. He shook his head. He closed his eyes in pain as another lash cut across his chest._

_Teagan let herself fall._

"_No!" She whispered. "But he is not my lover."_

0o0o0o

Teagan didn't feel the reassuring hand that was placed on her arm, trying to calm her fears. She didn't hear the soothing voice as it talked to her, trying to bring her out of the dream.

So, when she woke, it was with a start, her eyes wild as she looked around, trying to find her balance. Falling back onto her fur, she willed her heart to calm.

Looking around Teagan noticed that Tristan was still up and sitting near the fire. He looked like he was deep in thought, poking a stick into the fire. Looking over to a snoring Lancelot, she got up and went to where Tristan was sitting. She sat next to him on the log.

"Thank you for the sword."

"You are welcome."

"Is it yours?"

"No, it is yours."

Teagan snorted. This man was so frustrating at times. "I mean, was it yours before it was mine?"

"Yes."

Teagan smiled, shaking her head. As she looked into the fire, she let her mind go back into the dream. She was puzzled as to why these dreams were coming back now, after all these years.

As if reading her mind, Tristan spoke. "Are you better?"

Teagan startled at the question. "What do you mean?" Tristan rarely offered to speak first. Much less start a conversation.

"You had a nightmare. Are you better?"

She gave him a weak smile. "I will be."

"What was it about?" The question just slipped out. He had not meant to ask.

She looked at the dark knight. "Didn't you hear?" She could see a faint bit of concern in his features.

He nodded. Just a little. "Some, not much. Tell me more? Who is Galen?" Why did he ask? It was none of his business.

"A friend. He knew a secret I had. When that secret came out, he was punished."

Tristan and Teagan fell into silence, each in their own thoughts.

Finally, Teagan got up and moved to her horse. Removing his tether and bridle she let the animal wander a bit. She didn't notice the pair of dark eyes watching her every move.

Quietly grabbing her bow and new sword, Teagan wandered back to the fire.

"Why don't you go and sleep. I'll take a bit of watch."

Nodding slightly, Tristan rose and moved to a tree away from the fire. Settling back, he closed his eyes and willed sleep to

take him.

* * *

A/N: Not sure I like this one. Do I make Teagan an understandable character? I'm not sure. I'm not sure if she's been detailed enough. GAH! 


	12. 12

One Thing - Chapter 12

* * *

Again: I don't own a thing. Except this nasy migraine. You can have it if you wish. But I do own all the spelling errors. Didn't have time to check much. I blame the headache.

* * *

Again, Teagan was prodded awake, this time by her horse, Aodh. Opening her eyes, she swatted at the foul creature. "Go away. It's to early." Opening her eyes, she noticed that it wasn't light yet.

She heard Lancelot chuckling next to her, he wasn't up yet either.

"Oh, shut up." Teagan muttered, still trying to push the horse away.

Lancelot laughed harder. He propped himself up on one arm. "You're not a morning person are you?"

She gave him a glare. "If you had a smelly horse in your face, would you be?"

Now he sat up and Teagan's breath caught at the sight of him, shirtless. He didn't notice though as he was pulling on his boots.

"That's why we tether the horses. Prevents them from wandering." He was still chuckling as he got up and moved to the fire.

Teagan sat up, pulling on her own boots. Aodh got closer, nuzzling her shirt front. Teagan got the hint and pulled her bag closer to her. Reaching in, she pulled out a sugar cube, which the horse lapped up quickly. His treat over, he left Teagan to finish dressing, and made his way to where the other horses were still secured. Nickering softly to the other two stallions, he found himself some water and took a drink.

"You've got him trained well." Lancelot said as he reached out his hand and helped Teagan up.

"No, not really. He does what comes naturally to him." Bending over, she shook her red curls out. Not realizing that both men were watching her. Straightening, she again tied the mass of curls into a knot, keeping it out of the way.

"But you really shouldn't let him loose."

"Not necessarily." Tristan said. Out from nowhere, startling them both.

Lancelot just looked at his friend. "Why not?"

Teagan just smiled. She knew her horse well. It was obvious that Tristan did as well.

Tristan shrugged. "He never left her side. He even lay down close to where she slept." He had been watching Teagan and her horse. They had a special kind of bond. That, he could see.

"Excuse me?"

Teagan spoke to Lancelot. "He's right. Aodh is like my guard dog. Or horse as the case may be. I don't tether him because he stays more alert that I can. He'll notice things before I do." She looked fondly at her horse. "He has been my protector many times."

"But you don't worry that he'll wander off?"

Teagan shook her head. "No. He'll follow me around if I'd let him." She left the two men to go check on the subject of their conversation. He nickered his greeting to her and nuzzled her hands. She obliged him by rubbing his soft nose.

Both men watched as she checked his legs, hooves, and back. To them, it seemed she knew what to look for, running her hands over nearly every part of his body. Satisfied that he was fit for travel, Teagan saddled him and attached her bag and weapons.

She waited quietly as the other two got their things together. Now Lancelot couldn't say that they waited on her.

0o0o0o

The village itself wasn't very large. The huts were mostly straw, some of wood. Most were congregated together, some further apart. The village didn't look like it was doing too badly. The houses seemed in good repair and the people she had seen seemed in good health. Even the fields looked like they were doing well.

But one hut, furthest away, was what caught Teagan's eye as they rode in. It was smaller than the rest, more worn out. And there was an ugly red mark on the front door.

But, quelling her curiosity for now, Teagan followed Lancelot and Tristan. They knew this area better than she. She would ask them later.

Their arrival must have attracted attention. It seemed to Teagan that most of the villagers had come out. To see who had entered their space. They gathered around the horses. Making a wide circle. They didn't seem to be Roman. Or woad. To Teagan, they looked Briton. Several of the men seemed to have swords and bows. Many of the weapons pointed at them.

Neither Lancelot not Tristan dismounted. Teagan followed suit and stayed on her horse.

Teagan noticed a movement to her side. Tristan had quietly unsheathed his sword and held it low, next to his horse's side. She noticed that Lancelot had done the same. She wondered what was going on. Did they expect trouble?

"Ho!" Lancelot called. "You know who we are. Why so defensive?"

Tristan stayed quiet, his grip on his sword tightening.

One of the largest men, besides Dagonet and Bors, Teagan had ever seen, pointed his broadsword at Teagan.

"You. You travel with a woad."

Tristan inched his horse toward the man, but he held firm.

Teagan cursed, her own hand going to her sword. She had forgotten to leave her hair down, covering the tattoo.

Lancelot though, did not seemed worried. He smiled. "No, man. She is no woad." Though the chance of danger from the man was slim, it was still there. And Lancelot was actually smiling.

Teagan could only shake her head. He was either looking for a fight, or stupid. She hoped it was the former.

"But she wears their marks. She is a blue devil." The man protested.

Lancelot brought his horse right in front of the man. He leaned down. "What is your name?"

The large man stood tall. "My name is Wat. I am the smithy here."

Wat was an exceptionally large man. His shoulders were broad and heavily muscled, probably due to being a smithy. Teagan noticed that he was bald. Though if it was by choice or natural, she could not tell. His eyes were small and dark. His face was not that of a friendly man. His features were lined as if he spent a good part of his life frowning and angry. Teagan also noticed that his skin had such a red tint to it. She wondered if it was due to his work.

Lancelot straightened in his saddle. His smile broadened. "Well, Wat. Though she may be a devil, I tell you that she is not a woad."

He looked like he didn't believe a word Lancelot said. "Then why are you here?"

Lancelot scanned the crowd, taking in the many faces that he saw. To Teagan, it looked as though he were looking for someone, but she could not tell for sure.

He addressed Wat. "We came to ensure that things were going well. There have been several woad attacks lately. Have you had any?" He motioned for Tristan, who turned his horse away from the group.

Teagan watched as he quietly rode away. Turning back, she watched Lancelot and the villagers.

The smithy shook his bald head. "No. Not for many weeks."

Lancelot again looked through the crowd. "I understand that your healer died a short time ago."

"Yes. Why?"

He motioned for Teagan and she brought her horse forward. Looking around the crowd herself. Another movement caught her eye. This time is was from the small hut that sat away from the others. The one with the red mark on the door. The door had opened and a small woman holding a baby stepped out. She didn't move toward the crowd. She just stood at the doorway, watching.

"This is Teagan. She is a healer."

Wat eyed her suspiciously. "We have no sick here." He said quickly. He did not trust her.

"But, Wat..." A woman ran up, grabbing Wat on his arm. "What about the..."

"Shut it, woman." Wat interrupted her. He roughly pushed the woman behind her. "I said, we have no sick here." He turned to the crowd. "Everyone, go to your homes."

"Lancelot."

"I know, Teagan. I know."

Both watched as Wat ushered his townspeople away from Teagan and Lancelot. Many glancing back at them as they moved to their own homes. Teagan watched that the young woman was still standing in the doorway to the hut. She didn't look like she was doing to well, like she may be ill.

Teagan slowly turned Aodh towards the hut.

Lancelot's eyes moved to where Teagan was headed. Who she was headed towards.

"Shit." Lancelot muttered under his breath.

"What?" Teagan asked him, looking at the girl.

"Nothing." This was not going to be a good thing.

Suddenly, the woman who had spoken earlier ran up to Teagan's horse, startling him. "Lady! Lady!"

It took a moment for Teagan to calm Aodh down. Once she did, she slid to the ground, holding the horse's reins tightly. He was dancing around, nervous. "What can I do for you?" She said as friendly as she could. She didn't want to scare her away. Or her horse, any more than he already was.

The woman was out of breath. "Please. There is one who is sick." She pointed to the girl holding the baby. "Please. The baby is ill. And he is not that old."

"Shit." Lancelot muttered under his breath again.

He paid no attention to the look that Teagan gave him. She addressed the woman. "Who is she?"

"She is Gina. She is the smithy's daughter." The woman said, out of breath.

Lancelot groaned. He dismounted and took the reins that Teagan was holding. She smiled her thanks. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he took both animals away in the direction Tristan had headed earlier.

Teagan smiled at the woman again. "Who are you?"

The woman finally smiled. Just a little bit. "My name is Acacia, Lady."

Teagan nodded. "Right. Acacia. Take me to Gina and her baby." She followed the woman to the small hut and the pale girl.

The girl, realizing that they were headed toward her, moved into the hut, closing the door. Inside, the baby started to cry. A small, weak cry.

Reaching the hut, Teagan moved inside and was surprised that Acacia didn't follow. "Why don't you come in?"

Acacia shook her head, frantic. "I can't it's forbidden." He eyes widened. Teagan saw tears. "Gina is an outcast. She had a baby without being married." She took a deep breath. "I should not be aiding her, but I could not let her die. Please help her." She turned and ran back into the village.

Sighing, Teagan turned into the hut. What she saw saddened her.

The hut was small. The floor was bare, except for a few furs near the small fireplace. There was a basket that obviously belonged to the baby. A table ran along the far wall. The hut was clean, but so small and barren.

Looking around, Teagan noticed that there wasn't much. Not much food, clothing, anything. Her heart went out to this young girl.

Gina.

She stood near the fire, clutching the small baby. And like everything else, she was small. She was just a bit taller than Teagan, but thinner. It looked like she hadn't had a proper meal in days. She was gaunt and pale. And her clothes were mere rags. And she had no shoes on her feet.

Compared to the rest of the village, this girl was impoverished. Teagan's temper started to rise. How could anyone make her live like this? This was wrong.

"What is your name?" Teagan asked her quietly.

"Gina, Lady."

Teagan threw off the title. She was no lady. But the poor girl looked so scared at the moment. "What's wrong with the babe?"

"He burns, Lady. I can't get the fever down."

She took the baby from Gina's arms, gently taking his clothes off, leaving him nude. "Go to Lancelot, he's the one with dark, curly hair. Tell him to bring my bag in here." She looked at the frightened woman. "Can you do this for me?"

Gina nodded, then hurried to find Lancelot.

Teagan quickly found a rag, tearing it in five pieces. Makingthem cool with damp water, she lay the baby in his basket. She took the cloths, placing one under each of the baby's arms, two in his groin and one on his head.

After she settled the baby, she added more firewood to the small fireplace. Finding a small pot was hard work, and she couldn't find one. Teagan settled for a clay pot and set it near the fire to boil water.

Teagan was about to go find Lancelot when the knight entered the tent, followed by a still frightened Gina.

"Here's your bag. What's going on?"

"The baby. He has a fever. It won't go down."

"So, you are going to try and save the child?"

"Of course, Lancelot. Why not?"

He gave Teagan a level look. "Because, you can't save everybody. Some must die."

Gina gasped, and started sobbing quietly. She moved to where her son lay, quiet and still.

Teagan whirled on Lancelot. Her eyes burned a bright blue fire. "How dare you say that? In front of her? Can you not see that she is grieving?" She put her hands on her hips.

Lancelot held his ground. "I only state fact."

Teagan stood directly in front of Lancelot, looking up at him. "Leave this hut. If you must, leave this village. I am staying until the fate of this baby is decided."

She turned away from Lancelot and rummaged into her bag. Finding what she was looking for, willow bark, she set to grinding the bark into a powder. Gina could only sit and watch.

After grinding the powder, Teagan made a weak tea, which she gave to the baby. Replacing the cool cloths, she then tented a thin cloth over the basket.

"You know what you are doing." Lancelot was surprised at her sureness and composure.

Teagan barely spared a glance at him. What he said hurt her. She would do everything she could to save this baby.

"Aye. I have spent many years in Roman forts. I keep my eyes and ears open."

She went back to work, not noticing that Lancelot had quietly left.

0o0o0o

"How old are you, Gina?"

"I am 15 summers, Lady."

Great, she was so young. "Who is the father? Is he here in this village?"

Gina shook her head. "No, Lady. Not here. The fort."

That caught Teagan's attention. "What do you mean? The fort? Is he a soldier?"

Gina shook her head again. "No. He's...he's a...he's not Roman."

Teagan looked at the young girl. Not Roman. That left only a few more choices. She reached out and put her hand under Gina's chin, bringing those deep green eyes to meet hers. "Is he a knight?"

The frightened girl nodded her head, tears springing into her eyes.

Teagan dropped her hand. Her gaze went to the sleeping baby. Wishing that he would survive. She wondered who the father was.

"Is it one of the two that came here with me?" In her heart she wished it wasn't.

Gina shook her head. "No, Lady."

Teagan let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

0o0o0o

After what seemed like forever, Teagan noticed that the fever had gone down. Just a little bit. But she felt sure that it was no longer dangerous.

As she picked up the infant, she took the time to look him over. He looked pale, and slightly underweight. Considering how long he was. He was nearly the length of her arm. But, he held no bruises and there was a nice shock of dark hair growing on his head. Teagan hoped that the weight loss was due to the fever. She hoped that the baby was still at the breast. If she could get him to nurse.

With that thought in mind, she gathered the infant, bundling him into a blanket. She was quiet as she placed him in Gina's arms.

Gina woke up for barely an instant, recognizing the closeness of her child. She pulled him closer to her body and drifted again into sleep.

Teagan gave the pair a sad smile, slipping out of thehut to find Lancelot.

0o0o0o

It didn't take her long to find them. They had set up a campfire near to the hut where Gina and the baby lay.

Teagan realized that she really wasn't angry at Lancelot. What he said had made sense. And this was a time of war. Squaring her shoulders, she joined the men beside the fire.

Lancelot was the first to speak. "Are you still mad at me?" He didn't want her to be. It was quite an uncomfortable feeling to have this fiery red head angry at him. She had poured her entire self into her words and actions. And she had been acting a little off since their kiss.

Teagan just smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "No, I'm not."

He gave her a toothy grin. "Good."

"Lancelot, did you know about that baby?"

Lancelot looked at her, shocked. "No. Teagan. I did not." He knew who Gina was. But he had no inkling of a baby. Galahad's life was about to be tipped upside down. If the child and his mother survived.

"Do you know who the father is?"

Lancelot nodded, his face looking grim. "Aye, that I do."

Teagan let out a sigh. She wasn't going to ask who it was. She wasn't to sure she wanted to know. Maybe after she could find a way to get them back to the fort she would ask who it was. "What's going to happen now? Do we just leave them here?"

"What else do you expect us to do? We can't take them with us."

"Lancelot. We can't leave them here. They are outcasts here. Not given enough food, not enough water, no clothes, nothing. They will not survive here."

Lancelot gave her a hopeless look. "I don't know what you expect me to do." There was just no way to get them back to the fort. Alive.

Teagan thought. How could she appeal to them? "What would Arthur do?"

"Arthur would take them back to the fort." Tristan said from the tree he had been leaning against.

Teagan gave him a grateful look. He agreed with her. Surprisingly.

Lancelot turned to his friend. Anger in his eyes. "What would you do? Tristan?"

The scout just shrugged. "Take them back to the fort."

Lancelot's eyes flashed again. "You're siding with her? You agree with her? You?" This was hard to believe. Cold-blooded killer, Tristan, agreeing to save a baby.

Tristan shook his head at Lancelot. "No. I don't agree with Teagan. I'm just saying what Arthur would do." He crossed his arms on his chest, calmly looking from one to the other.

Teagan's shoulders fell. She was on her own in this. Not knowing what to say, she quietly left the two men standing by the fire.

0o0o0o

Lancelot eyed Tristan, who eyed him back.

"Do you really think we should take them back?" Lancelot asked.

Tristan just stared ahead, towards the small hut. "No." He said simply.

"Do you think we should leave them here?"

"Yes."

Lancelot ribbed the heels of his hands in his eyes. He felt a headache coming on. "Do you think that's wise?" Teagan would fight to take them back. But the girl was sick. And if the baby did live, how would they get them back to the fort?

"No."

"Then what should we do?"

"Take them back." Tristan moved to the fire, throwing the twig he was shredding into the fire. "Do you really think that Teagan would leave them here? Knowing that baby belongs to one of us?"

Lancelot snorted, kicking a nearby rock. "No, she won't."

* * *

A/N: Ahh. Should they bring the baby back to the fort? Hope you like this chapter. I had a horrific headache, but wanted to get it done. Now that it's done, I'm going to bed. I have to get up at 4am. Work. Gah! 


	13. 13

One Thing - Chapter 13

* * *

bloodredcherry: I know. But I take all the credit for my errors. Plese continue reading, it does get better.

MistakenLove: Thank you! Sadly, there is only one more flashback left for this part. But it's a good one. It had my dear Galen in it.

Cardeia: Again your words inspire me! Your words are so kind. I remember them even whole mucking through this part of this tale.

* * *

Slipping back into the tiny hut, Teagan was relieved to see the infant feeding. This was a good sign. Good that he may be gaining strength, though his mother looked so tired, so weak. Teagan didn't doubt that she had neglected herself in order to help her baby.

Deciding to give them some privacy, Teagan went outside to where the men were camped. She was surprised to see her pallet laid out, much like the night before.

She didn't realize that Tristan was the only one next to the fire.

"How are they?" He asked as he handed her a cup of ale.

She sank to her pallet. "I'm not sure. The baby is feeding, which is good. Gina looks bad." She was so tired, her eyes started to close. It was then that she realized that is was so quiet. Too quiet.

Her eyes popped open. "Where is Lancelot?"

"He went to find out what was going on with the girl. What we can do for them."

Teagan nodded letting her eyes fully close this time. At least he was doing something useful. Maybe they could find a way for them to come back to the fort. Though she didn't have much hope for that.

Soon, she let sleep claim her. It had been a long few days. What a way to spend your days off.

0o0o0o

"You know, as Bors would say, what a bloody mess."

"Aye, that he would." Tristan agreed.

Lancelot shook his head in frustration. "I haven't the faintest idea what to do. Wat says he won't take her back. And that the kid could rot for all he cares. He says that it's our problem and that we should be the ones to fix it."

Again, Tristan agreed. "It is."

"No. It's Galahad's problem. He should fix it." Lancelot was doing his best to hold his temper. And failing. This whole situation was so damned frustrating.

Tristan, however, was still calm. "But we need to do something. Is there anyone who will take the child?"

"No, Tris. I've been to everyone."

Tristan stood up, stretching as he did so. He quietly walked to where Teagan lay, still sleeping. Looking down at her, it hit him how beautiful he thought she was. Her hair lying around her in a mess of curls. Her eyelashes forming crescents on her pale cheeks.

Looking down at her, he let this picture of her burn into his memory.

Looking down at her, he made the decision for them all.

"We take them with us."

Behind him, Lancelot groaned.

0o0o0o

In the back of her mind, Teagan could hear a baby cry. Trying to push the sound out of her head, she settled back further into her furs. She lay there listening, wondering why he was crying for so long.

Groaning, she got up, shivering when the cold night hit her skin. Another bloody morning where she had been awakened. What she wouldn't give to be able to wake up on her own.

She was as quiet as possible making her way to the hut.

She was stopped by low voice. "Where are you going?"

Teagan turned, facing Tristan. "To check on that baby. Do you ever sleep?"

"Yes."

Shanking her head, she entered the hut and quickly crossed to Gina and her son. He was crying fully now, though still weak. Gina was not moving.

Worried, Teagan placed her hand on Gina's chest, to check her breathing. It was not moving. She then felt her neck for a pulse. There was none, though she was still warm.

"Damn." Teagan muttered under her breath.

Quickly, she unlaced Gina's blouse, exposing her breast. Guiding the baby to it, she helped him attach. She held the infant there, praying that Gina's body was still producing, could still feed this child, if only for one more time.

She heard the door to the hut open, but didn't lookup. She knew that it was either Lancelot or Tristan.

And right now, she didn't want to admit to Lancelot that he had been right. There was no way to save them all.

But, it was Tristan. And as quiet as he was, he couldn't hide his sharp intake of breath at what he saw. He saw Teagan stiffen, but not turn around.

Teagan was holding the baby close to Gina, trying to help him eat. From where he stood, Tristan could tell that Gina was not alive. That she had died sometime in the night.

He didn't say anything as he placed his hand on Teagan's shoulder. As she looked up at him, his breath caught again.

Her blue eyes held sadness. And pain and fear. He saw her blue eyes glittered with tears, but that held such anger. Her face was pale and her mouth was set in a grim line.

Kneeling down, he felt for himself Gina's neck. Sure enough, she was dead. For the briefest of moments, his heart went out to the baby.

"What am I going to do now?" She whispered, her voice hitching with a sob.

Tristan couldn't help himself, he drew her against him, her cheek coming to rest on his heart. "WE will figure something out."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this one's so bad. The next probably won't be much better. But, stick through this, my favorite chapters are coming up at about 15. I think. Please keep reading! 


	14. 14

One Thing - Chapter 14

* * *

Cardeia: Again - you inspire me to go on. As I hope you see, there will be a very unhappy father.

And this and others are just hints of what I have to come. Most of the ideas I have mentioned here are in the second part of this tale: "Out of Darkness Comes the Light." So I hope you'll read that too.

* * *

WARNING: This chapter and the next will be choppy. So I am posting them together. The Sweedish Fish and I have decided that it needed to be this way. I need it to move quickly and a dull explaination of horses running full tilt to a fort is kind of stupid.

* * *

Lancelot barged into the hut. "What's going on? I heard Teagan crying." He looked at the baby laying next to his dead mother. "Oh."

"I tried my best, Lancelot." She sniffled into Tristan's chest. "You were right, I can't save them all."

Lancelot was to her in an instant, taking her into his arms. "No one expects you to. You saved the baby. That is good enough."

"He's right, Teagan." Tristan agreed with his friend. "You did well."

Lancelot looked over Teagan's head to Tristan. "Plan B."

Tristan nodded and left the hut to get things moving. They didn't have much time left.

0o0o0o

It turned out that Lancelot had a plan. Though he was hoping that Gina would somehow live, he hadn't held much hope. His plan B walked into the small campsite with Tristan.

Teagan was sitting on her pallet holding the baby when Tristan and a very pretty red head walked to them.

"Who are you?" She watched the girl flinch at her words. She knew she sounded harsh, but that was the mood she was in right now. She had failed. She had failed to save Gina.

"Sage, Lady."

"Teagan." Tristan's voice held warning. He didn't want her to scare Sage away. "Lancelot has arranged for Sage to be a wet-nurse."

Teagan looked at Sage. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Lady. Gina was my friend. I tried to help her in every way I could." Her voice was so sincere, Teagan believed that she was.

"Do you have children of your own?"

Sage paled, sadness coming into her eyes. She shook her head. "No, my son died at birth. Not two weeks ago."

Teagan gave her a sad smile. "Can you still nurse?"

Sage only nodded. She missed her son, even though he had been stillborn. She had lost her husband first, to the woads. And then she had lost her son. She had no reason to stay here. At the fort she would have a purpose. At least she hoped she would.

0o0o0o

"Teagan will have to ride with one of us. I think that Sage could ride Aodh. With the baby."

Tristan gave a quick nod of his head in acknowledgment.

"Tristan? Do you think we could ride through the night?"

"Yes, if we leave now. It is still not light yet as it is."

Lancelot agreed. The quicker they got back to the fort, the quicker they could get this over with.

It didn't take Sage long to get her things together. It was only a few changes of clothes and some bread for the trip. She no longer had her parents to say goodbye to, so she did not have to tell anybody she was leaving. Lancelot had informed her that they would be riding hard, and well into the night. Stopping only to let the horses rest and to feed the child.

Sage was afraid at first, wondering how she was going to hold the baby and the horse at the same time.

Teagan settled that problem. She fashioned a sling of linen that held the baby close to her front. He would be snuggled, warm and secure.

0o0o0o

Teagan pouted. "Don't I have a choice who I ride with?"

Tristan smiled at her. She looked so young. "I'm afraid not."

She tried to give him a pained look. "But, I'm not that heavy. I won't weigh your horse down."

Tristan's face softened, his eyes held amusement. "No, you are not heavy. That is not the issue."

Teagan snorted, putting her hands on her hips. "Then what is the issue?"

"You are a distraction." And she was. If they were to get to the fort quickly, he needed all his faculties to get them there. He couldn't have her in front of him and keep sane. No, he just couldn't do it.

"Well, so is he. He never shuts up."

"That is not the kind of distraction I meant." His voice was lower, softer.

Teagan watched as Tristan's face changed, something slide behind his eyes.

She got it. "Oh."

0o0o0o

"You must stop fidgeting." Lancelot was trying to hold Teagan still in front of him.

Shewas not happy. "Then let me ride my own horse."

"You know why we can't."

"'It's faster this way.'" She mimicked what Lancelot had said earlier.

Beside them, Tristan was laughing riding ahead of them, making sure the way was clear.

All Lancelot could do was scowl as he urged the horses on.

0o0o0o

It was well past dark when they were spotted off the highest battlements. They were riding in fast and the guard had to hurry to let Arthur know that they had arrived.

Arthur was in the courtyard to greet the group as they entered the fort. He couldn't help but smile at them, they certainly did not look happy.

Teagan quickly slid off Lancelot's horse, then helping Sage with the baby. Giving a nod to Arthur, she ushered the two of them to the infirmary.

"I see you made it back safely." He said as he watched Teagan and Sage leave.

Lancelot scowled at him, his hand going to the wound in his arm. "More or less."

"What's all that about?"

Lancelot gave his commander a pained look. "In a nutshell?" Arthur nodded. "We took Teagan out like you wanted. She did beautifully. Great with a needle. And a bow." He glanced at Teagan's retreating back.

"But there's more. Isn't there?" Arthur encouraged him.

Lancelot nodded. "We got to the village, they thought Teagan was a woad. Then there was this girl, Gina." He paused here, and watched as Arthur's eyebrows arched. He vaguely remembered the young girl. She wasn't but a child herself. "Yup. And she had a baby. The one that girl Sage is holding on to. A boy it is. Well, Gina is dead, and we brought Sage and the kid back."

"And you brought them back here?" Arthur was surprised. Lancelot was not one to help rescue people. Except his brothers.

Lancelot glared at Arthur. "Blame Tristan for this one. He said you would bring them back."

Arthur smiled. "He's right. I would have."

"All I want is a hot bath and something to drink." Lancelot looked very unhappy. He bent low to Arthur. "Arthur, that baby belongs to one of us. Galahad." He said low, so only Arthur could hear.

"Are you sure it's Galahad?"

Lancelot nodded, his face grim. "He was the only one with that girl. And the time is about right."

Arthur scratched his head. "Does Teagan know about this?"

"No."

"No?" Arthur seemed surprised.

Lancelot shrugged. He was surprised himself. She had handled the entire thing well. In his opinion. "Arthur, she knows it was one of us, but doesn't want to know who."

"Really?"

The dark headed knight nodded, sliding off his horse. "She says it's none of her business."

'She's a smart woman.' He thought.Arthur clapped Lancelot on the shoulder. He was smiling, his eyes twinkling. He changed the subject. "Well, I've got good news for you."

"And just what could that be?" Lancelot let the sarcasm drip.

"We are being sent on another mission."

"Oh, joy." Grumped Lancelot.

"Someone's cranky."

"When do we leave?" This from Tristan who had finally come into the courtyard.

Arthur looked at his scout. He had to admit, he looked nonplused about this whole thing. However, he always looked unfazed by things. Arthur sighed to himself. What he wouldn't give to see that sullen man show some emotion.

"In four days, Tristan." He replied.

* * *

A/N: I know it's choppy. But I wanted it to be. The next one will be also. But please keep reading and please keep reviewing.

And don't you just love Sweedish Fish?


	15. 15

One Thing - Chapter 15

* * *

WARNING: Choppy chapter. Not everyone like Teagan. And someone likes her alot.

* * *

Nearly everyone had heard that Teagan had come back to the fort with a baby. Gawain, Galahad and Bors followed her into the infirmary. Arthur followed later.

Dagonet was already there.

"Who are they?" He asked her as they all trooped in.

"That's Sage."

Dagonet moved to the two, peering at the baby. "Is he yours" He asked Sage quietly.

She shook her head. "No, Sir. His mother is dead. Sir Lancelot says that I'm to be his wet-nurse."

Dagonet took the child from her arms, gently unwrapping him with Sage hovering close by. As far as Sage was concerned, she would be this child's mother. If the Lady Teagan would allow it.

Teagan was again surprised at the gentleness of Dagonet. She had seen his strength while he practiced. She knew what he was like with the other men, how he was with Bors. But right now, he was so different. So gentle.

Bors rushed in followed by Arthur. "What you got, Dag?" He crowded around his friend. Gawain and Galahad just stood by the door, watching. Babies were not their thing.

Dagonet gave his friend a shove away. "It's a baby, Bors. You've got plenty of them. Go play with one." He addressed Teagan. "He's awful thin."

She moved to her friend. "I know that, Dag. But so far, so good. Do you think he'll live?"

The big man smiled. "This is not my area of expertise. I'm pretty sure he will. All we can do is hope."

Teagan gave him a quick hug. "Thank's Dag." She looked to Arthur. Who had finally come in. "What am I to do now?" She indicated Sage.

Arthur regarded her with kind eyes. From what Lancelot and Tristan had told him of the trip, she had handled herself very well. She was very much the leader he suspected her to be. Teagan picked her fights well. She knew that her first concern was the life of the child, not his father.

"Why don't you find Jols. Get Sage a room and then go rest."

Curtseying to Arthur, she took Sage by her hand. "Come with me. We'll get you washed and into clean clothes. Then we'll find you a room. Do you wish to keep the baby with you?"

Sage nodded happily. Things were going better than she had hoped.

"Dag, watch him for a while. We'll be back."

"Wait!" Arthur called. Both women turned back to him. "What's his name?"

Sage looked blankly at Teagan, then Arthur. She did not know.

"You know, Arthur, I don't know." Teagan looked sheepish. "I never thought to ask."

0o0o0o

"How dare you intrude in my life this way!" He was shouting, Galahad was that angry. Again someone had made a decision for him. Without asking what he wanted. Arthur had confronted him about the child, saying that he needed to take responsibility for him. This was so not what he needed right now. His mind was not accepting what he was being told. He didn't want to be a father. He never expected to be a father.

Galahadnever expected to live long enough to be a father.

"Galahad..." Teagan started.

It had started calm enough. Teagan had made sure that Sage had a room for her and the baby, even paying for the board with her own money, as the girl didn't have any. She had only come into the infirmary to check on the baby, before Sage came back.

She didn't expect to see Galahad there, standing over the basket, his hand gently caressing the infant's cheek.

She had gone to him, lightly placing her hand on his shoulder. He jumped back as if burned.

"NO!" He interrupted. "You always think you know everything. That you always know what to do. And the rest of them follow you like dogs."

"Galahad." Teagan was firmer with her voice. "I didn't even know that he is yours."

"I don't care! I will be free of this hell in a few months. I have lived every day of the last fifteen years dreaming of going home. And now I am trapped here." He no longer sounded angry. He sounded...defeated.

Teagan gave one last look to the baby in his basket. Turning, she gave Galahad her full attention. "Galahad, listen to what I say. What you do with that child is your decision. What you do with your life is your decision. No one can make them for you."

Galahad turned away from Teagan, still angry. "Just leave me alone. Will you?"

0o0o0o

For the next two days, Teagan tried to stay to herself as much as she could. She was tired and both her mind and her body hurt. Vanora had given her another two days off work, for which Teagan was grateful.

Galahad ignored her every time he saw her. But Teagan did catch him talking to Sage, looking at his son. At least he was seeing the boy. As of yet there was no name for him.

Lancelot still came by to annoy the snot out of her. He even came by one morning to wake her up, taking her out for a breakfast picnic.

Teagan smiled. Lancelot was certainly a charmer. And she realized that she enjoyed his company. He was fast becoming a dear friend.

Of Tristan, she only saw him once. One evening, she had gone to the great hall to read by the fire. After dozing, she woke to find Tristan in another chair reading his own book. Though each knew the other was there, nothing was said.

* * *

A/N: I know this was a shortie. But it needed to be done and tomorrow I am on to better ones. We are fast coming upon the beginning of the movie. The question is - Will they die in my tale as they did in the movie? 


	16. 16

One Thing - Chapter 16

WOW! I woke up at 4am this morning to all those reviews in my mailbox. You folks are my inspiration.

dellis - Galahad, he is so young to have this responsibility isn't he? I have bigger and better plans for Galahad and his son. And the first is to find him a name.

dtmitchell - No, I don't agree with the end of the movie. But I'm not one to break cannon so much. I'll work around it though.

And here you go! Our boy is going to get his head out of his butt!

Neveah101 & MistakenLove - Thank you, you guys are wonderful to continue reading this.

* * *

Diclaimer: Don't own a thing. I hate repeating this every chapter. So I occasionally forget to put it in.

Okay folks: This is the pivotal chapter in this part of my tale. These next three chapters are my favorites. I'm going to post them together. You get to find out a big chunk of Teagan's personality. (Her views on life are much like my own)

* * *

It was a good thing the pitcher of ale was empty. As Teagan passed the table of knights, Lancelot pulled her into his lap and started nuzzling her neck. He was rewarded with a giggle.

As it wasn't a particularly busy night, Teagan wasn't in a hurry to get up.

Lancelot took this as encouragement and settled her further onto his knees. "Ah, the wench likes it here."

Teagan laughed, drawing more eyes to her. "No, not really. My feet just hurt." She emphasized her point by pulling her feet up and putting them into the lap of Gawain, who was seated next to Lancelot.

This brought a smirk from Tristan, who was actually sitting closer to the rest of the knights than usual, and laughter from the rest, including Lancelot. "Well, I'll just take what I can. You'll give in eventually."

Teagan turned and kissed him on the cheek. "But not this night." Scooting off Lancelot, Teagan settled between him and Gawain on the bench.

Gawain passed his ale to her and was quite pleased when she took a long pull from it. "Teagan?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's that?" He asked pointing to her neck. "We've been wondering what it is for some time now."

FINALLY, someone brought up the subject of that blasted tattoo.

Teagan brought her hand to her neck and smiled. "It's a tattoo." She said simply.

Lancelot leaned over to her and picked up her heavy braid to inspect it further. "Hey, this goes further down." He leaned further to try and look down her shirt front.

Teagan just slapped him away, laughing.

Galahad, who had not really been listening. Finally popped into the conversation. "You never did tell us where you are from. That thing have anything to do with it? Are you Woad?" He was pointing with his ale and it sloshed over the sides.

Tristan looked up at Teagan and stopped picking his finger with his dagger. "She's Scythian."

Galahad's mouth just dropped open. "You're an Amazon." She certainly didn't look like one, she was to small, for one. And those were just tales. Weren't they? But it woud explain her pushiness.

As all eyes whipped to her, Teagan's blue eyes met Tristan's brown ones. He averted his gaze back to his finger, smiling. Teagan just nodded. "Sort of. Not really. My father was a Sarmatian knight. I grew up in Sarmatia. I know nothing of my mother's home."

Lancelot laughed. He gave Teagan a push toward Gawain. "Well, Gawain, here's your beautiful Sarmation woman. Just remember, I'll be spending much time at your house." This brought laughs from everybody.

Galahad finally closed his mouth. How could such a woman as she, make it here, to Briton whole and intact? "What's the tattoo of?"

"A dragon." Another simple answer. Galahad snorted, he was beginning to think she sounded like someone they knew. But Gawain knew by now that it was a game she liked to play.

"And how did you get here?" Gawain asked the question that was most on everyone's mind.

Teagan sighed. It had to come out eventually. "It's simple really. I was taken. By Romans. Same as you." This got puzzled looks from the men. "They thought I was a boy. At first." More puzzled looks. She stole a glance at Tristan and saw that he was looking at her intently. She gave him a smile. "All of the young men from my village were taken as soldiers. We had none left. That's how I ended with this." She felt the dragon. "I showed skill with a bow, had healing skills and sensibility. When I turned sixteen, I was chosen as the next chieftain of our tribe. Such as it was." She looked at Tristan. "Much like Tristan was for his."

All eyes now turned to him, but he just shrugged.

Taking a big drink of Lancelot's ale, Teagan continued with her tale. "The Romans came and decimated my tribe. Killed everything and everyone. I was of age, I guess, and looked like a boy." She got a funny look from Galahad. Boy, was he drunk. Or young. She smirked at him. "I WAS going around swinging a sword. Anyway, they thought I was a boy and drug me to Rome. They didn't pick up on it, the other boys knew, but didn't tell." She took a breath. "They didn't know until mother nature hit." She glanced at Galahad, who paled. Oh, the young ones. Tristan kept his same, impassive look. And Lancelot and Gawain chuckled. "Actually, I spent a year training as a knight. But, eventually, they found out I was a woman. There was no need for women as knights, especially one as short as I. They dropped me off and left me. I have fended for myself ever since." She picked up the cup of ale and took another swallow. "Now if you boys will excuse me, I need to go back to work."

"Are you not angry or bitter?" Of course she wouldn't be. She was 'perfect.'

"Why would I be, Galahad?"

Teagan saw the anger in his eyes. "Because the Romans took you from your home, destroyed it and all you love."

Teagan smiled sadly at the young knight. He would learn one day. He would find his purpose one day. "No. I am not angry. And I am not bitter. You learn to move on. Accept things you cannot change. You keep your loved ones in your heart."

Galahad looked from Teagan to the other knights. "You sound like them. I cannot be as accepting as they."

"Galahad. You will learn. If you don't, your hatred will kill you."

All the knights murmured in agreement. She was wise, Teagan was. She had a way with people. Maybe Galahad would listen to her, he certainly did not listen to them.

"Teagan?" Galahad had just one more question.

"What?"

"How old are you?" He knew she had to be older than him. But couldn't tell. She sure did act like a know it all.

"Old enough to bed." Laughed Lancelot. This got him a slap in the head from a laughing Teagan. "What? It was just wishful thinking."

"True enough, my friend." Gawain agreed. He got a slap in the head also. "Ow!" He grunted.

Teagan's eyebrow arched "And why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering." Galahad mumbled.

"Well, since you ask so nicely. I am twenty eight."

"Hah! She is to old for you Galahad." Lancelot laughed heartily.

Laughing, she got up to leave. "I am to old for you also, Lancelot."

He pouted. And Teagan had to admit, he looked lovely when he pouted. "But, we are the same age."

She kissed him on the cheek. "I wasn't talking about years."

Gawain hooted, nearly falling off the bench.

0o0o0o

Teagan was just finishing up, cleaning the tables when Vanora called to her. She walked to the bar, wringing out her rag. "What can I do for you?"

Vanora set a two steaming mugs of hot ale on the bar. "Can you take these? Two knights have watch."

Teagan nodded. "Sure. Who has watch?"

"Lancelot and Tristan."

0o0o0o

Climbing up the wall wasn't too difficult, considering she was carrying two mugs of ale. As she stepped on top, she was momentarily breathless at the beauty of it. Not really being quiet, she didn't want to startle the men and have them hurt her, she made her way to Lancelot first.

He took the ale gratefully. "Thank you, my dear." He said taking a long drink.

They stood in silence for a while, just looking over the wall.

"Can I ask you something?"

Teagan nodded. "Ask away, Sir Knight."

Lancelot leaned against the wall, taking another drink. "What brings you here? Why don't you just go home?"

She shrugged. "I told you, I no longer have a home. And I just don't want to have to deal with Rome or Romans to go there."

Lancelot nodded. "Yes, I can understand how you feel." He fell silent for a while. Then asked a question he was not sure she would answer. "You were not just 'dropped off.' Were you?"

She shook her head. "No, I wasn't. But it was the Roman's mistake. He was highly embarrassed. And he was highly angry. I was let go by the order of Pelagius. A Roman who was actually decent." She gave the dark knight a smile that melted his heart. "But, I was not beaten. Much. I was a lucky one."

It was then that Teagan noticed Tristan, looking toward the wood, and remembered that she had brought drink for him also. "Excuse me, Lancelot. I was sent on a mission." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Lancelot watched her walk away, his heart somewhat saddened. Teagan was a wonderful woman. Strong willed, intelligent and loyal. He had hoped that he would be the one for her. But, it seemed that he wasn't.

Now, she walked to the one who had stolen her heart, though neither knew it yet.

Lancelot had seen the looks, the comments, the small things. Then, he smiled. His friend deserved the happiness that Teagan could offer. 'Maybe she can thaw that heart of his.' He thought, returning to his watch.

0o0o0o

As Teagan made her way to Tristan, she noticed, not for the first time, how lonely he looked. She extended the cup of ale to him. "This is for you." She whispered.

As he took the cup, his fingers brushed hers and Teagan felt a small tremble from him.

"Thank you." He murmured.

Teagan leaned over the wall, looking toward the wood. "And what are you looking for?" In the distance, she heard Tristan's hawk screech.

"Anything, everything." Came the simple reply.

Teagan was silent for a time, just watching the wood, trying to see what Tristan was seeing. What she didn't see, but Lancelot did, was the way Tristan was watching her. As she turned to him, he quickly adverted his gaze.

"Tristan?"

"What?"

"How did you know I was Scythian?" She'd been wondering this all night. Not very many people knew about her heritage. It was no secret, but she didn't share it either.

"I recognize the mark. On your neck."

Made sense. Tribes were often distinguished by their markings. "Can I ask you a question?"

He hesitated, almost afraid. "What?" He had found that he often answered her questions before he could stop himself.

"Are you lonely?" There, she asked. Another thing she'd been wondering about all night. "You always seem apart from the others."

Tristan turned back to look over the wall. "I am alone most times. It is my job."

Teagan chuckled softly. "You didn't answer my question."

"I know." He didn't look at her. He couldn't just then. She had just asked a question he had been asking himself as of late.

Teagan decided to change the subject. "What will you do when you get your papers?"

He shrugged. "I don't really think about it. Wander, I suppose. What would you do?"

As Teagan smiled, she didn't hear Tristan's breath catch. "I am already free. I've made a good life here. Doing this. I'd go home. But only to visit. Never to live. This is my life now."

Tristan nodded, but only slightly. "Good point. This is our life now."

"Can I ask you another question?" She wasn't looking at him this time, she was looking at Lancelot who was swinging his swords.

"Maybe."

Teagan glanced at him, smiling when she saw the confused look in his eyes. "This won't hurt, I swear."

"Ask."

"Tell me about that sword."

Whew. He knew the answer to that one. "It was mine. When I was a child. It belonged to my mother. She died shortly after my brother was born."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She didn't know what to say. It was the most personal thing he had ever said to her.

Without thinking, Tristan had moved closer to Teagan. "It happened a long time ago."

"Tell me about your home." She asked softly.

And he did, in his low, deep voice.

He freely told Teagan about growing up in Sarmatia. How he had a younger sister and younger brother, though he left out their names. He also told of how he knew he would be taken as a knight. How he had trained for that day. He was twenty when the Romans came.

0o0o0o

"You've got it bad." Lancelot laughed at his friend.

Tristan just glared at him, but Lancelot continued. "She's a fine woman. She has more spirit than you ever will. Go after her, man. You won't be disappointed."

* * *

A/N: Maybe he'll kiss her, maybe he won't. Oh, I put a big hint in here. Has anyone figured it out? 


	17. 17

One Thing - Chapter 17

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm too poor to own anything. Except this computer. And my Sweedish Fish.

* * *

A/N: This takes place only a few hours after the last chapter. It picks up right after the boys get off watch.

As Tristan and Lancelot walked into the bath house, both men got quite an eyeful.

Teagan was there, lounging in the water, her eyes half closed. She opened them as both men came in. "Hello, boys." She could see the shock in Tristan's face and the mirth on Lancelot's. She gave both men the most wicked smile she could muster.

"Teagan, I'm sorry." Muttered Tristan as he turned away.

Lancelot tore his gaze from a smiling Teagan and poked his friend in the arm. Hard. "No, man. You cannot be turning your back. It's not often you get to see a beautiful Sarmation woman. Especially one in all her glory." He looked back to Teagan and waggled his eyebrows, causing Teagan to laugh. 'Tris is a dead man. Let's hope she's willing to play.'

Teagan gave Lancelot a nod, reading his mind. "Tristan?" She asked sweetly. "Could you please hand me that towel?"

Tristan stole a glance at Teagan, then at the towel. Picking up the towel, he had every intention of giving it to her. But his feet just would not move. Looking back at Teagan, their eyes locked.

Lancelot saw the trouble he was having, and being a good friend, gave Tristan a push. "Go on, help her."

"You do it."

Lancelot shook his head, chuckling. "No, she asked you."

Teagan was about to feel sorry for the poor man, then she spied Lancelot quietly sneaking out. She waited until he was gone before she spoke. "Please Tristan, this water is getting cold."

Tristan started to move forward, but stopped dead. He was immobilized by the sight in front of him.

Teagan had stood, water dripping down her naked body. Her heavy red hair dripped water in rivers between her breasts. Tristan couldn't help but look at the path of the dragon tattoo she had. It took nearly the entire left side of her upper body. It started at her neck, winding itself down the front of her chest, through the valley her breasts made. The wings of the dragon were feathers. Like the wings of some great bird, starting at her heart. They curled over her left breast and over her shoulder. The tail of the dragon wrapped under that one breast to her back and curved around on her back to disappear on the curve of her rear.

Now Teagan did feel sorry for him and gently took the towel from him. Wrapping herself in the heavy fabric, she gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tease you." She brought her hand to his cheek, only to have him jump back. "You do not need to fear me. But remember what I said about paybacks." She whispered as she left.

0o0o0o

All the knights were gathered in the tavern getting heavily drunk. They were being sent on a mission at daybreak and were trying to drink and womanize as much as they could. The Sarmatian knights sat at their usual table, drunk and rowdy as could be. Lancelot had his face buried in the neck of a blonde. Galahad was in a similar situation, this time with some brunette. Gawain was just piss drunk, giggling over something. Tristan, more sour and sullen than usual was sitting at the end of the table, poking his dagger into a date, repeatedly. Bors and Dagonet were just nearby watching it all. Though Bors was giving Vanora a hard time.

Teagan was taking it all in, serving the men drinks and laughing with him. Every once in a while she would spy Tristan looking at her and felt guilty when he looked away. She couldn't quite tell what she saw in his eyes, though it wasn't anger nor hurt feelings. Smiling to herself, she kept busy, keeping these men plied full of ale.

Lancelot caught her eye. "Hey Teagan, bring us some more. Our cups are empty." He gave Tristan a pointed look. "And some laps are empty." Tristan didn't even acknowledge him. He kept poking at the poor fruit.

Laughing, Teagan brought over a full pitcher of ale and filled their cups, taking the empty seat next to Gawain. He smiled as she leaned into him. "Boy, I'm tired." Bringing her closer to him, he dropped a kiss on top of her head.

"Want another bath?"

She chuckled. "No, Lancelot. I've already had one, you know that." Her eyes twinkled at him. She knew what he was about. And she felt bad for Tristan. The poor man was going to hear about this the entire trip.

Lancelot nuzzled the blonde some more. "And what a sight it was too."

Gawain chuckled. He had heard most of this story already. His side were still hurting. "Heard someone here got an eyeful."

"Who did?" This from a very drunk Galahad. Who was having trouble balancing the brunette on his lap.

Glancing at Tristan, Gawain laughed harder as the other man shifted uncomfortably on the bench.

Lancelot sent his wench on her way and took a long drink of his ale. "Let's just say that's a mighty fine tattoo Teagan has there."

All eyes whipped to her, then back to a very smug Lancelot. Teagan just shook her head, looking innocent. She was beginning to wonder why she put up with them all.

Gawain laughed some more, Galahad looked at her neck. "So, you seen it?"

Lancelot shook his head. "No, but Tristan has." Everyone looked up to see the dour knight get up from the table to leave. The look on his face, homicidal. "Just think, Tristan, it'll give you something to think about while we are away." Lancelot yelled as his friend stalked out of the tavern.

This brought more laughter, several rude comments and general good ribbing. Teagan thought it was a shame that the man they were ribbing, had left. It was done in good fun.

Thinking about Tristan, Teagan got back to work.

0o0o0o

It was very early morning when Teagan finally left the tavern. As her room was on the second floor of the barracks, she took some time to stand at the balcony looking over the fort. It wasn't that cold, the fog had started to move in, think and heavy. The quiet of the early morning was interrupted by the screech of a hawk. Tristan's bird circled in and landed on the balcony. It regarded her for a moment or two, then hopped over to her. Making a noise, the hawk dropped the dead mouse next to her hand. She regarded Teagan again, then flew off into the fog.

Teagan chuckled, shaking her head. She was about to drop the offering over the balcony when she heard a noise near her. Looking over, she saw Tristan. Walking over to him, she held out the mouse. He took it and laughed, flinging the thing over the side of the balcony. Teagan was shocked. Tristan actually laughed. A deep, masculine laugh.

Teagan couldn't help but laugh along, though quieter. "Tristan, if that bird of yours doesn't stop doing that, I'm going to run you through."

Tristan was next to her so quick, that she hadn't really seen him move. He brought his hand to tangle in her hair. His eyes catching hers, he brought his lips down to meet hers. "You do that every time I look at you."

He kissed her deeply, gently. Not the way Teagan thought. Not of this knight. He tongue gently asking entrance, which Teagan granted. The kiss was soft, holding promise.

Breaking apart, Tristan gave Teagan a small smile and walked away.


	18. 18

One Thing - Chapter 18

* * *

Cardeia - This part is just for you. I hope you enjoy it. Though I had planned on doing this chapter much later. You seem to set my brain buzzing and for that I thank you.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. Even ran out of Sweedish Fish. And It's to late to drink coffee.

* * *

Galahad let out a soft curse. His blasted head hurt. The last four days of heavy drinking were taking it's toll. Arthur had been after him non-stop about the baby. What was he going to do? Did he even know what he wanted to do?

What he wanted was for everyone to leave him alone.

0o0o0o

Lancelot on the other hand, was giving Tristan a hard time. The scout tried to go ahead, but the other man just followed. Constantly asking questions about a certain red haired woman.

"Is she pretty naked?"

"Yes."

"How far does that thing go?"

"Far."

"Did you kiss her?"

"Yes." He wasn't looking at Lancelot. His yes were scanning everything, looking for trouble. He was trying to avoid Lancelot, wondering why he called this man his friend.

"Well?"

Now Tristan did look at Lancelot. "Well what?" He feigned an innocent look. He knew what his friend was after and wasn't about to give him the satisfaction. He spurred his horse faster and left a steaming Lancelot.

Dagonet, being nearby, heard the exchange. "He's not going to tell you, so why do you bother?"

Lancelot grinned at his friend. "Because I can."

Dag shook his head, chuckling. It was going to be an interesting ride.

0o0o0

When the knights stopped to camp for the night, Lancelot and Arthur took first watch. Then it would be Bors and Dagonet. Gawain and Galahad would be last. Arthur never set Tristan to watch as the scout was always alert, always on the watch for trouble.

Settling in, next to the fire, the commander and his second - in - command looked around. Things had been quiet and calm this trip out. Arthur hoped it continued for the way back.

Lancelot, looking around the campsite, noticed Tristan taking care of the horses.

"Arthur, there is something wrong with that man."

"Who?"

"Tristan."

He looked at the man in question. "Why?"

Lancelot scowled at his commander. "Don't give me one word answers." He jerked his thumb towards Tristan. "He likes Teagan."

"So. Most of us do. What's the problem?"

"He likes her a lot."

"Oh." So far this didn't sound like a problem. "How does she feel about him?"

"It's mutual. But neither will do anything about it."

Oh. "I thought you fancied her."

Lancelot grinned at his friend, waggling his eyebrows. "I fancy them all."

Arthur snorted at him.

But Lancelot knew what Arthur was talking about. He sobered. "No. Not like that. I tried to. Hell, I even kissed her." He watched Arthur's eyes widen at that. He smiled. "But, I see my sister, my mother in her." His features had softened as he spoke of her, his eyes gentle.

Arthur was surprised. For Lancelot to bow out and let another go for a pretty woman, it was something. Teagan had found a place in the dark knight's heart. It was rare that he spoke of his family. Teagan had become like family to him. She had become a sister to him.

0o0o0o

Later, when Gawain and Galahad took over watch, their conversation went to the same person as had Arthur's and Lancelot's.

"You don't like her, do you." It wasn't a question.

Galahad shook his head. "No. Not really."

"Why not?"

Galahad's eyes flashed. "She bossy and opinionated. She thinks she knows everything. And you all fall over her to meet her every wish."

Gawain stared at his friend, his brother. Was he that closed minded? "I don't know where you are getting this from."

"I watch her. I see what she does to you."

"Personally, I like her. She's a hell of a shot with the bow." He gave Galahad a glance. "Sure, she's opinionated, all women are. No, she doesn't know everything. But she's not afraid to ask if she doesn't. Did you know that she is afraid of cockroaches?"

Galahad shook his head. He really didn't care if Teagan was afraid of bugs or not.

Gawain continued. "Did you know that she fears battle? She only does it as a last resort."

"No. I didn't know." Galahad mumbled under his breath. But it really didn't matter. His opinion of her didn't change.

It was then that Galahad noticed Tristan in the bushes, wandering around, obviously looking for something.

"What's he doing?"

Gawain barely spared the man a glance. "He does whatever he does. You know that."

Galahad poked his arm. "No. Look."

Gawain did. "What in the name of the gods is he doing?"

The man was picking berries. Thye watched as he popped one into his mouth.

After a laugh, the two got back to the subject at hand.

"So what are you going to do about the boy?"

Galahad paled. He was trying to forget about that.

"It's your fault, you know." Gawain laughed at his friend.

"I know that. You don't need to lecture. I've got enough of that already."

Gawain was laughing again. "Arthur got you, didn't he?"

Galahad could only nod, wincing because even that small movement made his head hurt. He poked at the fire again.

"So what are you going to do?" Gawain repeated.

"I don't know." And truth was, he didn't. He had planned his entire fifteen years. Doing his time and going home. Only when home in Sarmatia would he think of finding a wife and starting a family.

Now, things had changed. Now he had a son.

Without realizing it, he smiled.

A son. Who looked just like him. So the other knights had told him. He couldn't tell, all babies looked the same to him. But, the baby had green eyes. Galahad's green eyes. So maybe there was some truth in what the men had said.

But Galahad wasn't ready to be a father. He didn't know how to be a father. All he'd done in his life was kill.

"What do I have to offer a child?" He asked his brother softly. He didn't know anything about raising children.

Gawain reached out to his friend, his brother. "You love them." Then he laughed. "And hope for the best."

0o0o0o

Tristan was off in his own thoughts, not paying attention to anyone else.

Oh - he was still wary of his surroundings. The terrain, the different sounds. Though it didn't look like it, he was listening to his fellow knights. But the cadence in their voices hadn't changed, so he knew there was immediate danger. In fact, he often used the banter of his brothers as background noise.

Right now, he was thinking other things. Things he didn't want to be thinking.

Teagan.

That one woman who had put his ordered mind in such upheaval. In fact, she made him so un - bloody - hinged that he had a bit of trouble concentrating on the task at hand.

And the task at hand was staying alive. To get through his fifteen years unscathed.

He snorted. Maybe unscathed was the wrong word. He had so many scars on his body that he didn't have much unmarked skin left.

Thinking about scars on his body made Tristan think about Teagan's body. She didn't have a scar on her. That he could see in that brief moment in the bath house. That tattoo didn't count. It was a thing of wonder to him. Never in his life had he seen a woman bear marks as she did. He had heard tales, but that was all.

And her skin was so smooth. So soft.

Wait. He shook his head. Where did that come from? He didn't know if her skin was soft or not. His traitorous body tightened at the thought of finding out.

Tristan groaned, it was going to be a long ride back to the fort.

0o0o0o

Bors, being a wonderful friend, started on Galahad as soon as they were on the road.

"So what are you gonna name that kid?" Bors said, riding next to him.

Galahad sighed. "I don't know Bors."

The big knight laughed. "How 'bout number one?"

Galahad could only roll his eyes. "I don't know Bors." He repeated.

Around him, the other knights snickered. It got the other knights started.

"How 'bout Bob?" Gawain piped in.

"No, Julius." From Lancelot. He made a gagging sound in his troat. The other knights fell about, laughing.

"Not Caesar, you dolt."

Arthur rode next to Galahad. "Don't pay them any mind. You know they mean well."

Galahad sighed. He prayed that they would start nagging Tristan again. It was going to be a long ride back to the fort.

0o0o0o

As they made it into the courtyard of the fort, the knights were greeted with the familiar sights and sounds.

Arhtur looked around, thanking God that they had made it back safely and intact.

Vanora was stuck to Bors, obviously missing him greatly.

Dagonet clapped his friend, Gawain on the back, the two of them taking their horses to the stables for care.

Lancelot, like Arthur, looked around, mentally checking to make sure that everything was in it's place, that no one was missing. Looking high, he saw Teagan watching their return on the battlements. Her favorite lookout. He smiled and waved to her, setting off to the stables to care for his own horse.

Tristan came in, automatically looking up. He had long grown used to seeing Teagan high up on the wall. Now that he thought about it, he realized that he had been doing this without thinking. He watched as Teagan waved to Lancelot. Something disturbing flitted across his mind, watching them.

Looking away, he too, went to the stables.

Galahad noticed something else. Sage was standing there. With his son. Dismounting he made his way to them, wondering what he was going to say. He didn't even realize that Jols had taken his horse.

Deciding that he would take Gawain's advice, one word popped into his mind.

Sage smiled at Galahad. She looked shyly at him. "Do you want to hold him?" She held the baby out.

Galahad took the tiny infant, who had his eyes. "Briac." He smiled, looking at Sage. "His name is Briac."

* * *

A/N: The berries Tristan was looking for were qahwa berries. Coffee berries that did exsist in that time, just maybe not there. I always wondered why that man never slept. 


	19. 19

One Thing - Chapter 19

* * *

Cardeia: I'm happy that you liked the last chapter. It is because of you and your reviews that I have taken another look at the second part of this tale. It has become longer, I must say. And I am building my characters.

A/N: Alas, this is almost done. And I will warn you all now, I will follow the movie/book as much as I can. People may die, but, they don't stay dead. LOL!

* * *

It was late and the last of the tavern patrons had gone home, save one. Teagan watched Tristan as she finished cleaning up.

0o0o0o

They had fallen into a comfortable pattern since that first kiss. Neither brought it up and neither encouraged another. Several times, Lancelot or Arthur would walk into the great hall and find them together. Tristan would be in one chair, reading, while Teagan would be curled into another, also reading. Neither would say a word, but Arthur got the feeling that it just felt good to be near one another.

Lancelot watched, saddened. "One day, I would like to have what they have."

Arthur smiled at his friend. "You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because nobody can have what they have. Just as nobody can have what Bors and Vanora have." Arthur said gently.

Lancelot understood. "Everybody is different."

0o0o0o

They had been back for nearly two weeks and were due to go back out tomorrow. This was one mission that the men were looking forward to. They were to guide Bishop Gnaeus Germanus, to the fort where they would receive their discharge papers.

"What are you doing still here? Go to your bed." She said as she came and sat next to him. He had not said more than five words to her since his return. But, she had to admit, she wasn't bothered by his silence.

"No reason to. I've got watch soon."

Teagan nodded, it made sense. Tristan did have watch a good bit. She watched as he dropped the blade he was holding, cursing as he bent to pick it up.

Her hand slipped out and grasped his arm quicker than he could pull it back. He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let go.

Teagan noticed the cut immediately. Mostly because it was still bleeding in places. "You haven't told anybody about this, have you?" She said simply with no accusation in her voice.

He shook his head. "No."

Inspecting the wound, she noticed that it went from his palm to just past his wrist. She also noticed a slight trembling. "And that's why you are using your left."

"Yes." Teagan noticed that he wasn't looking at her.

She eyed him warily. "Have you been keeping it clean?"

"Yes."

"You've been keeping it wrapped?" Her frustration at his simple answers was growing.

"Yes."

"But, it still isn't healing?"

He just shook his head this time.

She let out a frustrated snort.

He still wasn't looking at her and her anger started to rise. Though her anger was more frustration at this stupid man's pride. "More than one word answers would be helpful." It would help if she knew how it happened, in order to treat it better.

Tristan's brown eyes flashed at her, his own anger sparking. "And what the bloody hell do you want me to say?" This woman could be infuriating. One minute she was objectionable and teasing. The next kind and gentle. She had shown herself loyal to those she called her friends. The other knights fell in easily with her. He just didn't know why he was so drawn to her.

He did know, he just couldn't believe it.

Then she smiled at him, totally catching him off guard. An image of her nude, stepping out of the tub, sent another tremor through him. He could still feel her lips against his.

Finally, more than two words in one sentence. "Thank you." Holding his arm tighter, she tried to get a better look at the cut. The tavern light wasn't that good. She stood up and pulled him with her. "I think it'll be all right. I don't think you severed a tendon, but it is deep." She pulled him towards the door. "Come with me, let me stitch it up."

0o0o0o

Tristan followed Teagan to her room, not really comprehending why he was going. He tried to reason that it was because she could stitch him up. But if it were that simple, why didn't he just go to Dagonet? Why? Because he felt this strong need to be near this woman. This woman who was not afraid of him. This woman who did not find him disturbing.

Lost in his own thoughts, he nearly ran into her when she stopped at her door.

Shaking her head, Teagan let him go inside first. Stepping around him, she lit several lanterns and got supplies from a chest by the bed. "Sit." She commanded him. She was only mildly surprised when he did so without protest. She knelt in front of him and took his hand. She again noticed the trembling. A small smile played on her lips.

Tristan was enthralled watching her work. First she cleaned the cut, judging how deep it was, turning his arm in different directions. She placed his hand in his lap and dug into a jar, looking for something. What she pulled out was the smallest needle he had ever seen. She watched as she threaded the needle with a fine black thread. As she took his hand again, he couldn't stop the shiver that went through his body.

Teagan clucked at him. "You really must hold still." She said as she took the hot needle from the fire.

He let out a nervous laugh. "I can't." He said in his low voice. His brown eyes regarded her blue ones. Her blue eyes that held not contempt nor ridicule, just concern. And maybe something else.

She smiled at him. "Just try." And she went to work stitching him up.

Tristan wasn't paying attention to the pricking and tugging on his hand. Distracted, he was watching the light play on Teagan's hair. How it brought out more red in the curls. How the fire played along her neck and back as she bent over him. He fought a desire to run his free hand over her shoulder, her neck and into that hair. His desire brought another shudder that Teagan noticed.

She gave a soft laugh. "You are lucky I am done." She tied off the thread and stood up, regarding the man in front of her. "Keep it clean and tightly wrapped. You should be able to hold a blade tomorrow."

Tristan stood up quickly, looked at her, and left. Not saying a word.

Teagan watched him go. She was thinking that she would never figure that man out. She had enjoyed that kiss. It was a tenderness that she knew many did not know he had. Or that he was capable of.

Sighing, she put her supplies away and went to bed. It had been a long night and she was most tired.

0o0o0o

As Tristan made his way back to his own room, he did not notice the figure standing in the shadows. Arthur stood there watching the knight leave Teagan's room, looking so very confused. Arthur smile to himself. 'It's about time. Let's just hope he can handle it.'

0o0o0o

As usual, Teagan wasn't there to greet the knights upon their return. As usual, she was high on the wall, watching. No one thought badly of her for it. And she felt that they did not need the added distraction when they had so much to do.

It was Arthur who found her high upon the wall, watching his knights release some tension in the practice area.

"Lady Teagan."

"Sir Arthur." Teagan bowed her head in greeting. "It's a lovely day isn't it? Your knights will soon be free." She turned back to watch the knights in question practice, noticing that Tristan was again using his sword arm fully.

Arthur, it seemed, noticed it also. "Teagan? How did you get him to let you look at it?"

"What do you mean, Sir Knight?"

"Please, it's Arthur. And four days ago, he couldn't use that hand. Now, it's back to full use. How did you notice?"

Teagan turned and regarded Arthur for only a moment, then bringing her gaze back to the knights. "I watch. It's as simple as that. Before you left, I saw him drop his blade, thinking no one was looking. I'm surprised that he actually let me stitch it. Though I don't think I gave him much choice."

"I'm not."

"Not what, Arthur?"

He faced the young woman. "Surprised." Here was someone who had a spirit. A Sarmation spirit that all of his knights picked up on. Well, save one, but Galahad was coming around. Slowly. Lancelot had said that she reminded them of home. She was spirited and not afraid to speak her thoughts. And unlike the Britons and the Roman women they had met, this one did not feel the need to throw herself over every knight she saw. She had the men working for her affections.

She was her own, unique woman. And for this, he was grateful to her.

Teagan was confused. "Why?"

"You are not afraid of him?" He asked her gently.

She shook her head. "No. Why should I be? But why did he not go to Dagonet?"

"Pride."

Teagan nodded. She could see that in the quiet knight. She looked again at Tristan on the field. Lancelot caught her eye and waved. The others noticed and waved also. She waved back at them, smiling.

"Be warned, Teagan. Tristan is not an easy man. He's not like the others."

She gaped at Arthur, surprised. She didn't know what to say.

Arthur continued. "He's got such a lust for the kill, that many find it disturbing. He's sullen and quiet. And most think that he can't function well outside this." He waved his arm around, indicating the fort. "He doesn't play well with others. You are the first woman whom he had shown even the smallest interest in."

Teagan snorted. "He is no innocent." He couldn't be. Could he?

Arthur shook his head, agreeing. "No, he's not. But it's with those he..."

She raised her hand, cutting him off. "I get it, Arthur. Then why do you think it's me? What have I done?"

"You have accepted him for who and what he is." Arthur said simply.

Teagan let that lie. He was right, she had. But then, she accepted people for what they were. She didn't expect them to change. In most case, she didn't want them to change. Her father had once said that 'People cannot be other than who they are. To change them would be to kill them.'

"So what are your plans after tomorrow? The Romans will be moving out. And so will many of my knights." Arthur said, said, changing the subject.

Teagan shrugged her shoulders. Shoulders that Arthur noticed, were quite pretty indeed. He could see why his knights doted on her. "I suppose I shall stay here. I no longer have a home. Why do you ask?"

"Tomorrow, my men will be free men." He gave Teagan a nod and started to walk away. "But I know one knight who'll want to know your intentions." He threw over his shoulder as he walked away.

* * *

A/N: That quoat from Teagan's father? Someone I loved very much told me that. And to this day,I believe it. 


	20. 20

One Thing - Chapter 20

* * *

WARNING: Mild sex. 

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

Winged Seraph: Thank you! And remember, if they die, they can come back. That's my plan anyway.

June Birdie: Yes, he does. But he'll get it here. This chapter I think.

Cardeia: I'm so happy that you liked the last. And Briac? Don't know what it means, but I wanted something original

* * *

Teagan stormed to her room. She couldn't believe the nerve of that damned bishop. He was withholding the freedom of the very men who had saved his life! And for what? Another bloody Roman family!

Word was, they may not survive this trip. They were headed deep into woad territory.

As she tried to slam the door closed, it wouldn't shut. Cursing, she turned to the blasted door and was surprised to see Tristan standing at her door, holding it open.

She turned from him, shaking her head. "You had best leave. I'm not in the mood." Her shoulders rose and fell with a heavy sigh. She turned to face Tristan, who had quietly shut her door and now stood in the middle of her room. "What do you want?"

"To thank you." He said simply. Actually, he knew what he wanted, but that was the only thing that would come out of his mouth.

"You are welcome." She said as she turned away from him.

Tristan reached for her, just barely touching her hair. Teagan felt it and turned. Looking up into his eyes, she wasn't sure what she was seeing. She had never seen him look like this. But, she wasn't frightened. Stepping to him, she sighed as he ran his hand through her hair. His fingers just barely grazing her neck. Her body betrayed her and she shuddered, bringing a smile to his lips. "I see you can't help but shiver also." His eyes bored into hers as he brought his lips down to meet hers. It was soft and gentle. Gently his tongue reached out to her lips, asking. She answered by opening hers. They explored each other's mouths, each trying to drink the other in. Finally coming up for air, Teagan gasped, bringing a hand to her lips. The kisses of others had never felt like that. Right now, hers burned, but not with pain.

Tristan gently ran his fingers over her cheek, and lightly to pass over the tattoo. As Teagan gasped with the sheer gentleness of it, Tristan again bent his lips to hers, growling at the taste of her. His body roaring to life.

Teagan moaned as her hands clutched at his shoulders, pulling his body closer to hers.

In that moment, Tristan needed Teagan with an urgency that stunned him. It was an almost desperate need to be with her, in her. Kisses were not enough. It was a feeling he had denied himself for too long.

Tristan picked her up and brought her to the bed, gently laying her down. Again, he kissed her, this time with all the pent up passion he had felt since first laying eyes on her. His hands caressed her neck, her shoulders, following the path of the dragon as he undressed her. He was encouraged when she moaned and arched herself into him, bringing her own hands to explore.

Many hours were spent exploring each other, loving each other. Finally spent, Tristan fell into a deep sleep unlike any he had had since leaving Sarmatia.

0o0o0o

Waking up, the first thing Teagan noticed was that she was alone. Stretching, it took her mind a few moments to register what had happened last night. But it didn't take her that long to remember why they were going out this morning.

Flying out of her room, she barely remembered to put on clothes.

The knights were almost out of the gates when she made it to the highest wall. She watched as their horses flew, sounding like thunder beneath her.

Ahead, she watched as Tristan stopped his horse, turning it towards the wall. Her heart clenched as it may be the last time she saw him. Cursing, she gave the knights one last look. Why did she do it? Why did she break one of her own rules?

These were questions she didn't have the answers to, nor did she want to answer them.

0o0o0o

Tristan was well ahead of the others. Stopping his horse, he turned the great animal around, looking back toward the fort. It may be the last time he saw this, his home of the last fifteen years.

Seeing Teagan on the high wall, he realized that it may be the last time he saw her also.

This time, he prayed to Arthur's God that he returned from this mission.

* * *

A/N: This chapter has been editied heavily due to content. Didn't feel it was necessary to put in. If you want the smut filled version, e-mail me, it's listed in my profile somewhere. 


	21. 20

One Thing - Chapter 21

* * *

A/N: This will be the last flashback of this part. It will be the last you see of my dear Galen for a while. Maybe you can get the connections. There are several of them.

Discalimer: Sorry, to poor toown anything.

* * *

The longer the knights were gone, the more worried Teagan began to feel. They had been gone for nearly five days. And should have returned with the Roman family by now.

It was Vanora who found her atop the highest battlement of the fort, looking out into the wood. It was snowing heavily and the wind had picked up. Teagan was only wearing a light cloak.

Vanora put her hand lightly on Teagan's shoulder as not to startle her overmuch. "Come inside, love. You'll catch your death out here."

Teagan pulled away from her friend. "They should have been back by now Van." She whispered.

Vanora pulled Teagan into a hug. "You try not to think about it. You just hope they come home."

0o0o0o

Teagan was in the great hall when she heard the Roman soldier come in. Looking up, she saw his surprise at the sight of the round table.

It brought a smile to Teagan's face. The table always got that reaction from people. Though Arthur was Roman, well half, he didn't believe that he was better than everyone else. To him, his men were his equals.

"What can I do for you?" She called from her seat at the far end of the hall, not bothering to get up from her chair.

The soldier looked up, finally noticing the woman sitting there. He took a moment to look her over before answering. She did fit the description he had been given of her. Satisfied that it may be her, he moved towards her.

"Are you Lady Teagan?"

She stood up from her seat. "Aye, that I am. What can I do for you?"

He handed her a letter. "I have been asked to give this to you."

Teagan took the letter, turning it over. She frowned. She couldn't tell who it may be from. "Do you know who sent it?"

"No, Lady." He stood there, expressionless.

She frowned some more. "It is not from a Roman commander is it?" Gods, she hoped not. It was not what she needed right now.

"No, Lady. It was a knight from Commander Victor Imperioli's command. He said he had heard we were headed this way and hoped this letter would find you. We have been to several forts before this."

Teagan brightened. "Galen?" She was eager to read the letter now. It had been so long since she had heard from him.

The soldier's face was still impassive. "I don't know, Lady." He turned to leave. His task was done, he wanted to get back to his fellow soldiers. He wanted to tell him of the strange round table.

Teagan caught his arm. "Wait. I don't have any coins to give you."

This time, the soldier smiled. "Don't worry, Lady. I was compensated very well."

Teagan let him go. She returned to her chair by the fire and opened the seal. She smiled. It was from Galen.

"T,

I hope this missive finds you well and whole. Be warned, V is still after you. Everyday he plots. As I write this, I am well and whole.

G"

It wasn't long. Just enough for her to believe that he was still among the living.

Smiling, she let her weariness and the warm fire draw her into sleep. Thoughts of her first friend filling her dreams.

0o0o0o

_Teagan waited until Commander Imperioli was ahead of her before she looked back at her village._

_So much smoke, so much fire. She no longer heard the screams, no longer heard the cries._

_Teagan could no longer try and hide the tears that had threatened to fall. She let them fall freely._

"_It gets better. At least I think so anyway." A male voice said beside her._

_Teagan looked over at the boy next to her. No, not boy, young man. He was not as young as some that were here. She tried to give him a smile._

"_I'm Galen by the way."_

"_Teagan."_

_Galen nodded, leaving Teagan to her silence. _

_She finally took the time to look around her, starting with Galen._

_He looked like he couldn't be any older than her age, sixteen. He had the liveliest brown eyes that seemed to sparkle. His dark hair fell to about his shoulders, falling in his eyes and plaited in several places. He seemed to have a ready smile for her._

_There were other boys around her. Some blonde, some dark haired. None, she noticed, had the red that she did. And one or two had no hair at all._

_And these were all big boys. Most of them. Not necessarily heavy, just tall and broad shouldered._

_Looking at the boys, made Teagan think to look at herself, muddy, grubby and tired. She wondered what made Imperioli think she was a boy._

_At sixteen, Teagan wasn't very big, Just over five feet. Her hair was red, curly and hung to her shoulders. And right now, it was full of dirt and mud._

_Her figure? Well, she didn't have a figure. She had spent the last five years training and running around like a boy. Her body just hadn't realized that she was female yet. Well, not completely. Her breasts were forming and her hips were rounding, but other than that, Teagan could almost see where one would mistake her for a boy._

_Teagan had spent many hours and days with the village elders.The healer in particular. As all of the boys had been taken to be knights, it fell to her to be the next leader. Well, that's what she wanted to believe anyway. The old healer kept telling her that she had been chosen from birth. That it was her fate, her destiny._

_Bullshit. The man was fully off his rocker. She believed in making her own destiny. But, Teagan admired him anyway._

_Absently, she reached up and lightly scratched the dragon tattoo. It had only been done about two weeks ago. She winced at the remembered pain. She couldn't remember how long it had taken. Only that it had taken eight pots of blue ink._

_0o0o0o_

_Her parents had been there. Each holding her hand or arm. Everyone in the village had gathered around to watch her 'coronation.'_

_Her lips curled into a thin smile. She had been completely naked for the entire time it took to do the tattoo._

_Her nudity had not even been an issue. Her mother had said that it was a great honor to be chosen as the next leader of the village, either man or woman. _

_Her mother had said never to be ashamed of her body or the way it looked._

_And from that moment on, Teagan was no longer self conscious about her body._

_In the end, it was a marvel. As it was the village healer that had done the work, he had been the one to get the praise. It never occurred to anyone to ask Teagan how she fared with all that pain._

_Her father had been the one to ask. "Why a dragon?"_

_The healer looked from father to daughter._

"_I see a great dragon in her future. And a great bird. How one or the other will play in her future, I do not know."_

_Her mother, came forward taking a soft cloth to her skin. She gently dabbed at Teagan's tender skin._

"_You are brave, my daughter. Not to cry out. But why does she only bleed on the wings?"_

_Her father shrugged, he knew not._

_But he healer had an answer._

"_She will bleed for the great hawk." He pointed to just over her heart. "And that bird will shed blood for her."_

_Teagan, who had been silent the entire time, finally spoke._

"_How do you know this?" It was merely a whisper as the pain was still great._

_The old man smiled, wrapping a cloak over her shoulders._

"_There are things in this life that are certain, child."_

_He pulled away, lowering into a kneel, the rest of the tribe following._

_0o0o0o_

_As Teagan was looking around her surroundings, it started to rain. Hard._

_Instead of stopping the caravan of children, Victor Imperioli continued until well into the night. They had taken to much time with that last village, that red haired boy. The boy who wasn't a boy at all._

_As Teagan was to find out later, much later, Imperioli knew what she was. And what she wasn't. He had also known that she had been chosen as the next leader of her tribe. She would also find out later how, that Imperioli didn't want her as a knight. He wanted her for something else entirely._

_But right now, the group pushed on well into the night. For when they finally did stop, most of the boys literally fell off their horses, laying where they fell._

_Galen and Teagan did not, however. Together, they made sure that their mounts were sound and watered._

_And as Galen had taken the initiative and spoke to her first, he chose to stay by her side now. He knew she was not a boy. And as he felt that women had no place in this war, or as knights, he would help her all that he could._

_And Teagan noticed that though Galen was quite friendly, he noticed everything. His dark eyes took in everything around him. He didn't miss much._

_Right now, he was sharpening his sword. It was an interesting blade, Teagan had to admit. It wasn't like any she had ever seen. The scabbard was very ornate, very detailed. It had writings and symbols that she didn't recognize._

_But the blade itself was beautiful. It was long. Longer than his outstretched arm. It was long and curved. Almost like a sabre._

_Settling down, Teagan let herself rest. Sleep finally claiming her on her first night away from home. _

0o0o0o

She was gently wakened by Tristan running his hands through her hair.

* * *

A/N: I wonder if you can find the connections. 


	22. 21

One Thing - Chapter 21

* * *

Disclaimer: Not getting a penny.

* * *

Gah! How to kill off three of your favorite characters. Don't! That was my first instinct. But, if I didn't, it wouldn't work. But do not worry, they aren't staying dead. So...This may seem strange to do this, but...I'm going to write about what I know. I work in a nursing home. And once my favorite resident passed. I was such a wreck. Someone suggested I do this. It helped me a lot. I find myself doing this to my daughter when she is sleeping.

* * *

"I'm sorry." She smiled sleepily at him. "I didn't hear you ride in."

But, by the look on Tristan's face, Teagan could tell that something wasn't right. "What's wrong?"

"Dag." That one word held such unbelievable sadness. The look on his face spoke volumes. Something terrible had happened.

Flying from her chair by the fire, Teagan ran full tilt to the courtyard, Tristan right on her heels. She didn't stop until she came to Dagonet, laying on the cold, hard ground.

Teagan fell into the mud next to Dagonet. Reaching her hand, she gently touched his cheek. She shuddered at the coldness of it. A bit of anger welled up at the thought of WHY he died. But that feeling was squelched as quickly as it surfaced, to be replaced by a feeling of utter sadness. Dagonet was a warrior. He had done what he was trained to do.

But, that didn't help these men. To see their friend cut down in the last days of his service.

Standing up, she looked at each knight, her heart going out to them all, especially Bors. His best friend now lay. Gone. She gently placed her hand on his arm, offering her sympathy.

It seemed he finally realized that she was there. He roughly grabbed her. "Help him!" Bors shook her.

"Bors, I can't." She wanted to, Gods knew she did.

He pointed at Tristan. "If it were him...If it were him, you would save him!" Bors was shouting, his grief was to much.

"Bors." This from Lancelot. The rest of the knights tightened their circle around them.

Teagan sighed. "Bors, I can't. He was already gone before he came here."

Bors, just stared at his best friend, his grief bared for all to see.

Lancelot gathered her into his large arms. Teagan let her tears fall. "I can't raise the dead, Lancelot."

"I know, love. I know." He looked at Tristan. He should be the one to comfort Teagan.

The silent man came forward, scooping Teagan into his own arms. She brought her cheek to rest on his chest, seeking his heartbeat.

Arthur looked again from Bors to the rest of the knights. His heart breaking because he couldn't bring Dagonet home, to his freedom.

"Come. We must ready him for burial."

Teagan stirred in Tristan's grasp. "I will do it."

Arthur was surprised. "You?"

Teagan nodded, disengaging herself from Tristan. "Yes. And Bors will help me." She had an idea on how to help him.

"I will?" The big man choked.

0o0o0o

It took Gawain, Galahad and Tristan to carry Dagonet to the infirmary. Bors just stood by, his eyes never leaving his friend.

Taking a last look at the large knight, Teagan blew out a deep breath. She closed her eyes and willed her body to calm.

She gently ran her hand over Dagonet's head. Gently feeling the hair that had begun to grow back. The slight prickly feel of it tickled her palm. Her soft hands found the scar at the base of his neck. It wasn't that long, but raised and uneven. She wondered when he had gotten the wound. She wondered when this giant of a man received his first battle scar.

Next, her hands ran over his shoulders, his chest, feeling all the scars there also. She smiled to herself. All the knights had these scars. These roadmaps to their past, their warrior ways. Her hands felt the hardness of his muscles, from years of swinging a broadsword.

Her hand rested above his heart, almost willing it to start beating. Sighing, she knew it wouldn't.

Lastly, she brought her hands back to Dagonet's face, her gentle touch caressing his face. Her hands coming to rest over his eyes. Her minds eye could hear his gentle voice. She could hear the intelligence in the way he spoke. She smiled, remembering how much he had taught her. When she had come to this fort, she only knew the basics of healing. With Dagonet's guidance, she now knew so much more.

Bors stood watching the tiny woman. Her eyes were closed, but he could see the play of emotions on her face. One second she was sad, the next, happy. Still, in another, she was thoughtful. "Why do you do that, Red?"

She smiled at him, her hands grasping his. Gently she led Bors to where his best friend lay, so quiet, so peaceful.

"To remember him, Bors. To say goodbye." Teagan's voice was soft as she brought her hand gently to his eyes, guiding them closed. "Here, you try."

Bors stiffened. His eyes popped open, snatching his hand away. Rubbing his hand on another man was not his cup of tea. It didn't matter if it was his best friend.

But Teagan knew what he was thinking. She smiled at his awkwardness.

"Don't worry. It's nothing to be ashamed of." She brought his hand to rest on Dagonet's heart. "Close your eyes."

Bors did, taking in a deep breath as he did so. He let out a nervous laugh.

Teagan took his hand again, guiding that of Bors. "Think about him. Remember your time spent together. Growing up together." She glanced at Bors' face. She saw it soften. "Remember the first time you realized that you were friends."

"Remember, Bors. Remember the bad times if you must, but always hold the good in your heart. Remember that he is free. He didn't die defending Rome. Or Britain. He died defending you and all those he held dear."

Bors broke out of Teagan's grasp, only to bring her into a crushing embrace.

"I'm sorry Red."

She looked at him, eyes questioning.

"I'm sorry. For being an ass. About Dag and all."

Teagan tightened her arms around him. "I'm so sorry about Dagonet." She let her tears fall.

0o0o0o

That evening, at sunset, Arthur, Guinevere and the rest of the knights stood beside Dagonet's grave.

Teagan however, did not. She stood further away, watching the men mourn the loss of their friend, their brother. She watched each face, knowing that the grief of Dagonet's death was deep.

As she left the graveyard, she hears Bors address his friend one last time. "Rest, old friend. We will ride together soon enough." (1)

0o0o0o

It was dark when Teagan made her way to Tristan's room. He had left the cemetery without a word. She wasn't sure if he wanted company or not. But she didn't want to be alone and knew she didn't want Lancelot's loud company. She loved him dearly, but he talked to much. She didn't want to answer his questions tonight.

She stood there for a long time before Tristan's voice startled her.

"I know you are there." She heard him call. "Come in if you wish."

Slipping into the room, she was welcomed with near total darkness. The only light was from the high, uncovered window. Tristan lay on his small bed, his arm over his arms.

Her breath caught as she realized that he lay there with only breeches on, leaving his chest bare. Even his boots were off. She suppressed a smile. She wondered if he was ticklish on his feet.

Looking around quickly, she noticed that he was already packed. And there wasn't much. It was obvious to her that this man didn't have many possessions. She knew he wouldn't. He wasn't the type.

Everyone was leaving early, herself included. She didn't want to leave this fort. She had done well here. In all her years of tending bar at different forts, Teagan had never met such a charismatic bunch as this. Smiling softly, she realized that this was why she had stayed so long here. Each man was different in his own way. Each man adding to the whole in his own way.

Teagan looked at one of the reasons this fort had been good to her. "Do you wish me to leave?"

He didn't look at her. "No. But, don't just stand there."

Teagan sat on the edge of the bed.

"That thing you did with Dag..."

Teagan blushed. "You saw that?"

Tristan cupped the back of her neck, letting his fingers caress her hair. Red hair fascinated him. It wasn't something he came across often. He had never been this close to a woman with red hair.

His eyes held hers for a brief moment. "We all saw it." He looked away, almost embarrassed. "Would you do that to me? Now?"

Teagan didn't know what to say. She didn't want to think about this man dying. "But...you're not dead."

Tristan didn't tell her, but he had never had anybody touch him that soft. He wondered what it would be like.

He smiled a small smile. "No. Please?" He turned his head to look at her more fully.

She smiled, her fingers caressing the marks on his cheek. "Of course." He watched as she closed her eyes, blowing out a breath.

She started with his face, lightly tracing his cheek. He had high cheekbones, covered by a beard. Taking her nails, she gently raked her fingernails through his beard, her fingers tracing his jaw, up to his hairline. She took the time to run her fingers through his hair, up through to the top of his head.

"When did you learn to read?" She whispered, her eyes still closed.

"I don't remember." He did, but couldn't think straight. "Arthur taught us. Thought we needed to learn."

Teagan ran her finger lightly over his eyes. "You like it." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." He said softly.

Eyes still closed, Teagan then ran her hands down his throat to his shoulders, down his arms. Her gentle touch causing his muscles to twitch and flex.

As her hands went down his arm, they came to rest on his hands, her fingers finding the scar on his right wrist. "When did you get your first scar?"

"I was twenty. My first battle."

He watched as Teagan face showed a glint of anger, a hint of sadness. She quickly brought her hand back up his arm, coming to rest in the soft hair that covered his chest. She could feel the beat of his heart under her palm.

She smiled. His heartbeat was strong, full of life. Running her hand in small circles, she felt his heartbeat quicken. It became stronger underneath her palm.

Tristan couldn't help it, he groaned under her gentle touch. Opening her eyes, she noticed that Tristan was staring at her. His brown eyes boring into her blue ones.

She chuckled, causing her hand to jump on his chest. "Not quite the response that I usually get."

Tristan was fast, pulling Teagan into his lap He buried his face into her hair. Her red hair that would be his undoing. "You make be so un-bloody-hinged that I can't think straight."

* * *

A/N: I tried to do something different with this. I hope it worked. And I honestly to do that thing with the touch. Touch is so much better than words.

(1): Borrowed line from the book. This is from Frank Thompson. Not me. I thought it fit. I get no money from this.


	23. 22

One Thing - Chapter 22

* * *

Cardeia: I'm so very pleased you like that chapter. It was a harder chapter to write. As this one was. Again, I look forward to your words of encouragement. They really do keep me going.

* * *

Discalimer: Don't own anything you may recognize. Only my own imagination.

* * *

Tristan and Teagan watched the last of the Roman legionnaires leave the fort. Following the last wagons of the caravan. The rest of the knights were in escort formation around the caravan, mostly to guard Alecto.

The sound came. The eerie sound, like some giant animal, mourning.

Tristan's horse started dancing. The beautiful grey dapple pranced, tossing his great head. Tristan was having a hard time controlling the great beast. Above, his hawk let out a cry. She too, had heard the sound.

"Sshh." Tristan murmured, stroking the horse's neck, trying to calm him. He lifted his head, gazing over to the wall.

Aodh didn't prance. He just stood still, shaking his head.Teagan's eyes followed Tristan's to the wall.

"What was that?"

"The Draco. Our battle standard." His horse started dancing again. "The horses recognize the call of battle."

Teagan noticed the other knights ride towards them. "You will fight with him." It wasn't a question. "And so will they." She had known that he would fight. That he couldn't stay away. She admired him for it. This was what he is, a warrior.

Tristan looked at this woman. This woman who seemed to read his mind. He didn't answer her. He couldn't. Instead he bowed his head to the others as they made their way to the supply wagon.

Teagan watched as the knights halted the wagon and started pulling off their weapons. No one spoke. All focusing on the battle ahead.

Silently, she edged her horse to the wagon. Dismounting, she watched as the knights dressed their horses in full battle gear. Their great mounts dancing in anticipation.

Teagan watched as Tristan donned his battle gear, making sure he had all his weapons. She hesitated, not wanting to fight. She hated to fight. Though she didn't fear it, she only did it as a last resort. Smiling to herself, she was thankful that she never became a knight. She never would have lived past her first battle.

In the end, she grabbed her bow and arrows and was strapping her sword to her back when Tristan stopped her.

"You will stay here." He grabbed her arms hard, his fingers digging into her skin.

That started her agitation. Teagan shook her head. "NO! You cannot tell me what to do."

Tristan moved his hands on her shoulders, his eyes boring into hers. "I need you to stay here." There was almost a pleading in his voice. "Promise me."

"I promise. What?"

"Promise me that you will be here when I return." He couldn't explain it, but he needed to know that she would be there for him.

Teagan nodded her head. "I will."

Tristan crushed her to him, his lips finding hers. He kissed her fiercely.

Breaking apart, Teagan could only watch as he mounted and joined the others.

Teagan watched as these Sarmatian knights rode into what could be their last great battle.

0o0o0o

The caravan was over an hour away from the wall when she heard the cry again.

Hearing the eerie cry of the draco battle standard, Teagan sighed, swinging Aodh back towards the wall. The knights needed her help, what little she could offer. She couldn't just wait, not knowing what was happening.

"You should not go." Came a voice from beside her.

Turning, Teagan looked into the face of Alecto. The young Roman man whom Dagonet had given his life for. She adjusted the straps of her sword so it sat more fully on her back beside the quiver.

"I must go." Her voice resigned.

Alecto shook his head, his gold medallion clanking as he did. "No. You do not have to go. This is not your fight."

"It is my fight." She pointed in the direction of the wailing standard. "Those are my friends." Her voice cracked.

"But, you are not a warrior."

She looked at the young man. "How do you know I'm not?"

He looked at her, his face solemn. "You hesitate. Even now. You do not like to fight. So why do you?"

"They are my friends. I will lend them what help I can. Even if it is to stitch them back up."

With that, she kicked her horse towards the wall, praying that they would live out the day.

0o0o0o

It was not to be the case.

By the time she made it back to the wall, the battle was nearly over. Only small pockets of fighting could be seen.

By the time she made it back to the wall, the ground was littered with bodies. Some blue, some Saxon. She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see any Sarmatian dead.

Teagan didn't even draw her sword as no one paid her any attention. She scanned the large field, looking for anyone she may know.

Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw the red crest of Arthur's helmet. Picking her way over the bodies, she made her way to him.

She didn't get far as a bloody hand stopped her. Quickly pulling her sword from her back, she pushed it into the face of her would-be assailant.

The woad put up his hands. "I'm not the enemy." He choked out in broken Latin.

Teagan lowered her blade, again looking for her friends.

The woad seemed to understand, he pointed off to her right. The place she had thought she had seen Arthur's helmet.

Again, Teagan made her way through the field of dead bodies. She had to cover her nose as the smell of perforated bowels stank the air. She tried not to look to closely at the bodies. She didn't want to see the devastation. She didn't want to see all those bodies cut up like hunks of meat.

Making her way to the group, it was Gawain that she saw first. She saw his blonde hair as he stood taller than the rest.

"Gawain!" She called, drawing his attention.

Turning around at his name, Gawain broke into a run, cutting her off from meeting the rest.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered harshly. He was pushing her back. Back the way she came.

Teagan stopped still. "I came to help." She saw a look in his face. It was the same look Bors had not too many days before. "What's wrong?" She started forward again.

Gawain stopped her. This time bringing her close to his body. "You can't go over there." He bent low to look her in the face. "Please don't go over there."

Teagan gave him a glare. "Why not?" She wiggled out of his grasp, moving forward again.

This time, he didn't stop her. He fell into step as he walked beside her. "Please. Don't"

It was to late. Teagan let out a gasp as she came to the small group. All of them looking down at their fallen friends.

There lay Lancelot, an arrow protruding from his chest. Her brother.

Next to him lay Tristan, cut up like all those bloody hunks of meat. Her soul.

"Teagan." Galahad whispered.

Bors was next to her in an instant. "Oh, Red." He tried to pull her to him but she stepped out of his grasp.

Time seemed to stand still as she moved to Tristan's side. Slowly, she sank into the blood soaked ground. Desperately, she wanted to touch him, to feel his heart, hoping that he was just wounded. But, knowing that it wouldn't beat again. She knelt there for what seemed like hours staring at his lifeless face.

She didn't feel as Guinevere helped her up. She didn't feel as Guinevere helped her back to the fort. She didn't feel as her weapons were stripped from her body. She didn't feel as she was guided to the infirmary where both Lancelot and Tristan lay.

In fact, she could only stare at the two. Her heart screamed for her to go forward. To touch them one last time. Her mind though, wouldn't let her.

"Go help her Bors." Vanora pushed him towards Teagan.

"Come Teagan, love." Bors gently led Teagan to where Tristan lay. He guided her hand to his heart. "Remember what you told me."

Teagan snatched her hand away. "No!" She nearly screamed, backing away. She looked at Bors and the rest frantically. "I can't." She fled the infirmary, not stopping until she came to her room.

Teagan willed for the tears to come, but they did not. She felt too empty to cry.

0o0o0o

"Come on, Teagan." Gawain said gently. "It's time."

Teagan turned to Gawain and he nearly fell over at the sight of her.

It was obvious that she hadn't been able to sleep. And due to the paleness of her skin, the dark circles looked bigger, darker. And there was an unbelievable sadness in them.

Gawain took her hand, trying to ignore the trembling he felt. Drawing her close, he felt her body tremble more.

He pulled her away from him, just a bit, so he could look into her face. Though her eyes were red, there were still no tears.

Teagan, not liking the scrutiny, turned her face away.

"Teagan?" Gawain cupped her chin, turning her back to face him "Have you cried yet?"

She could only look at him. Gawain could swear that her eyes looked...empty.

No. She hadn't.

0o0o0o

Again, at sunset, Teagan watched as the knights, Arthur and Guinevere stood beside another grave. Only this time they were the graves of two knights. This time, they were the graves of Lancelot and Tristan.

One, her brother.

The other, her soul.

* * *

A/N: I needed to put Teagan into the field, but as she wasn't in the movie, or book, I decided to put her getting there late. I hope it worked.


	24. Epilogue

One Thing - Epilogue

* * *

op: Sorry. But wait, there's more. Remember, those that are dead, don't always stay dead.

dtmitchell1974: Still have that chapter waiting for you. Just need your addy. Mine's listed in my profile.

Cardeia: Your idea on expanding the battle scene? I purposely didn't describe it. Yes, I wanted to show Teagan blocking out everything. My point was to have her nearly shut down. She swore she would never give her love to a knight. She did. And he up and got killed on her. And we've all seen the scenes, with all the gore. And we've all read it's varying descriptions. I didn't feel the need to go there. And I've done the expanding scene on a future chapter. It's dark and very sad. It gave me nightmares. I'm leaving it out of the main body, but may post it as another thing entirely. Not sure.

* * *

Epilogue.

It was raining when Teagan visited the grave for the last time.

Now, as before, there were no tears.

She hadn't been there since they buried Tristan and cremated Lancelot. It had been a month and she hadn't been back.

Everyone noticed that Teagan was no longer herself. She wouldn't talk about it nor would she grieve. Finally, she decided that she couldn't stay at the fort any longer. It no longer held any joy for her.

0o0o0o

"You don't have to leave, you know." Gawain hugged her tight. Since losing both her dark knights, she had turned to him. She had given up her bed, spending her nights with him.

She smiled into his chest. "You still have my things. I won't be away forever."

He softly kissed the top of her head, gently rubbing his cheek in her hair. Releasing her, his heart broke as he saw the sadness in her face, her eyes.

"Please come back to us." He whispered as she made her way to the knights cemetery. He joined the others on the high wall to watch her. None could form words as they watched Teagan make her way in the rain. In her hands she carried the sword that Tristan had given her, all those months before.

0o0o0o

Teagan stood by Tristan's grave for hours. The rain soaking her through. Though she shivered with the cold, she did not move.

If asked, she couldn't tell anyone what she had been thinking while she stood there. In fact, she thought about nothing. Nothing but the anger she felt at his death. Anger at herself for not joining them sooner. If she had, maybe she could have saved him. And Lancelot. They were finally free and this is what happened to these great men.

In her mind their deaths were pointless, meaningless.

Teagan's hands became fists at her side. She was angry. Angry because she had given herself over to the one person she swore she would not. A knight.

Silently, she pushed the sword Tristan had given her into the soft earth, next to his larger one. The two blades stood, side by side, glistening with the rain.

She gave the graves one last look as she mounted Aodh. Swinging her horse away from the fort, she headed away. She didn't know where and she didn't care where.

Oh, Teagan would return. Just not any time soon.

* * *

To all my lovely reviewers: dtmitchell, June Birdie, Lianna, ElvenStar5, lucillaq, KnightGuardian, Neveah101, MistakenLove, bloodredcherry, Winged Seraph, dellis, Priestess of the Myrmidon, op. Marianna: I hope I don't forget anyone. Thank you all so very much for your reviews. They were a joy to read. You all make this all so very worth it. It's nice to wake up at 4am and see these in my inbox!

Cardeia: You have been absolutely wonderful, reviewing this entire thing. My only wish is that you will continue to do so. Your words have been both a comfort and thought provoking. You have given me so many different ideas on how to further my character and the characters we love so much. You have made my words so much better because of your views. You see the things I pen in a different light than I would have. And because of this, have made them better. My characters have become so much more because of it. For this, I thank you so very much.


End file.
